Left Out, Once Again
by MarioFan500
Summary: The seven Koopalings discover that Mario is having a baseball vacation with his friends. The plumber had even invited a few enemies. Angered by this, they seek to ruin everyone's vacation.
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be a blast!" Peach yelled excitedly.

"Yep. You already know," Daisy said, giving orders to an employee of her personal cruise ship, Daisy Cruiser.

It was a bland day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario, eager to get some excitement happening, suggested that everyone should go to the old Baseball Island for the weekend. He had invited his brother, friends, and even a few enemies. 'Nothing will ruin this weekend' he had thought.

Peach and Daisy began to take a tiny stroll around the cruise ship. The two princesses excused themselves from the other passengers and went around, enjoying their time away from all the repeated trouble caused by the tyrannical Bowser. In fact, Bowser had joined them on the weekend. In addition, Bowser had brought his son and Kamek along too. So far, everyone was getting along. There wasn't a single argument or fight aboard Daisy Cruiser up to this point.

"You know, I was against this at first, but this is pretty great," Peach said to her best friend as the two young princesses walked through the dining hall.

"I'm with you. I didn't exactly want to be playing baseball any time soon, but you know how convincing Mario is," Daisy said. "If Luigi was going, I didn't want to be rude."

"I know what you mean. We might as well be interactive if we're here," Peach said, slightly smiling.

"Yeah. Let's play nice and have fun," Daisy agreed, offering a high-five.

Peach high-fived with Daisy and the two friends continued to wander aimlessly throughout the large ship. They walked in the northern direction for a full seven minutes in silence before they found a ladder leading up to the deck.

"I had this ladder built here as an easy way to get back up," Daisy explained, hopping onto the ladder. She began to climb upwards, and called down to Peach. "Come on, bestie! There aren't any tentative feelings on this cruise!"

Peach smiled at her friend, and followed her to the deck. They arrived back to the deck to find Mario, Luigi, and Toad sitting at a round table while enjoying lunch. The three friends sat and ate their separate lunches in private, shutting off all interaction with anyone else.

Upon seeing the approaching young princesses, Luigi immediately focused his attention to them. "Oh, hey! Where did you go?" Luigi called to Peach and Daisy.

"Oh, nowhere," Peach answered, casually sitting beside Mario.

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about," Daisy added, kissing Luigi on the cheek. The plumber blushed and tried maintain his composure.

"Hey, Mario! How long is it gonna be before we reach the island?" demanded a low voice.

The five friends turned around to see Wario and Waluigi standing side-by-side, stomping their feet impatiently. Bowser Jr. then leapt beside Waluigi, and asked the same question.

"Oh, it won't be too much longer. I would say about fifteen minutes," Mario answered, checking his phone.

"I would say you should try to keep yourselves busy until we reach the island," Toad said, sipping from his glass of water.

"Whatever, you burnt fungus!" Wario yelled, walking around. Waluigi also left, just after giving Luigi and icy-cold glare.

"I don't understand that guy," Luigi said as the two mischievous Italian men walked away.

"Hmm?" Daisy asked.

"He hates me, but I haven't done anything to him," Luigi explained, eating from a tray of nachos blanketed with a rich, cheesy coating. "Waluigi is truly a strange guy."

"Don't get me started on that excuse for a man," Daisy replied in disgust. "He may only hate you because I like you. Waluigi is obviously envious of you."

"Really?" Luigi asked, surprised.

"Of course he is, Luigi. Why else would he constantly torment you?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Well, it's not like I don't see why. Who wouldn't be attracted to the great and wonderful Princess Daisy?" Daisy said, feeling her hair proudly. Peach giggled at her friend's response.

"What is this?"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, and Bowser Jr. turned to see Ludwig frowning at them, folding his arms. The eldest Koopaling stood before them with an eerie presence. He seemed angry about something.

"Um...can we help you, Ludwig?" Daisy nervously asked the pompous Koopa.

"No, but you can help yourself by jumping overboard," Wendy responded, walking from behind her older brother.

"Ugh...it's you," muttered Daisy.

"Yep. It is I, the wonderful Wendy O. Koopa!" Wendy announced.

"Let me talk, Wendy," Ludwig said, jumping in front of his sister. "Why have we been uninvited to yet another event?"

"Well, we didn't think of you guys, _obviously_ ," Mario answered, standing up from the table.

Luigi also stood up. "Please don't cause a fuss. We've been enjoying ourselves until you showed up," he said, glaring at the two siblings.

"Oh, is that so?" Ludwig responded, smiling. Larry appeared to his other side, holding his magic wand. "Well, we were enjoying _ourselves_ until we found out about this _injustice_ ," Ludwig said, gesturing to his younger siblings.

"Yeah! We like baseball too, you know!" Larry yelled.

"Look. Why don't we just let you and your siblings join us?" Peach asked, trying to resolve the issue.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Blondie," Wendy sneered to Peach.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that!" Daisy yelled at Wendy.

"Or maybe _you_ should watch _your_ temper." Daisy turned around to see Morton standing behind the table, welding his magical mallet. His older brother, Roy, landed beside him with a thud that could be heard throughout the entire cruise ship.

"How did you guys get here?" Luigi asked the siblings.

"That question isn't important. What _is_ important, however, is that you should surrender this cruise ship before we get rough with you guys," Ludwig responded.

"Look, Luddy. We've been looking forward to playing baseball all day. If you guys want to play that much, why don't you just join us?" Bowser Jr. questioned the eldest Koopaling.

"That sounds like a blast, but we have other plans," Iggy cackled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Involving this bomb!" Lemmy shouted, appearing with a large bomb about three times his size.


	2. Anger and Danger

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, guys!" Daisy yelled, trying to calm down the seven Koopalings. "What are you guys going to accomplish by killing us all? Don't forget that Bowser, your _boss_ , is here as well!"

"Yeah!" Bowser roared angrily, clenching his fists tightly upon the bomb held by Lemmy. He had dashed to the main deck upon hearing that the seven Koopalings had arrived. "Ludwig, you and your siblings need to leave. _Now_." Bowser pried the bomb from Lemmy's hands, and tossed it into the ocean. Immediately, a large _BOOM!_ was heard beneath the waves' surface. Daisy's cruise ship slightly rocked back and forth, as if it had been affected by Lemmy's bomb.

"We have names _too_ , you know! I refuse to sit here and be ignored!" Larry yelled, glaring at Bowser. Larry, along with the other Koopalings, proceeded to ignore what had just occurred, as they began to get down to business.

"Well too bad. It looks like you guys aren't important as Ludwig here...especially Wendy," Daisy mumbled the last part, but Wendy still heard it. Upon realizing that the only female Koopaling was about to burst out in verbal flames, she spoke before Wendy could. "Yeah, that's right, Wendy. You really _don't_ matter as much as your brother! Listen and weep! It's okay to cry, you know."

Ludwig literally had to grab Wendy's shoulder in order to prevent her from coming towards Daisy. As Wendy felt her older brother's hand grasp her shoulder, she turned to glare at him. The message was clear: _Just let me harm her_. Ludwig shook his head, although he thought Daisy _did_ deserve a few blows. She did, after all, just insult Wendy, which is something you only do if you have a death wish. Ludwig instead refocused his attention on the Sarasaland princess, and spoke. "You know, we haven't been invited to any of your activities until you guys invited us to go Go-Karting." Ludwig then turned to face her. It was pretty obvious that beneath Ludwig's calm exterior laid concealed rage.

"Well, Bowser never offered to invite you. It's not like the rest of us would've wanted you guys to be here anyway," Daisy explained. "In fact, I used to think of you guys as unstable monsters."

"If it's _monsters_ you see us as, allow us to show you what a _real_ monster does, and what it is capable of," Ludwig said angrily.

Ludwig then leapt away from everyone, and landed at the center of the deck. He gazed downward at the wooden blanks that comprised the floor. He seemed to be observing and studying them. At last, Ludwig took a deep breath. He then opened his mouth, and released a steady stream of fireballs. Upon coming into contact with the dry floor, they instantly began causing massive destruction. As the flames began to grow, Ludwig leapt over to everyone by the tables. He smiled mischievously, and laughed. " _That_ is something a monster is capable of."

Mario jumped up, and landed right in front of Ludwig. " _Why_? What did you _possibly_ accomplish from doing that!" Mario yelled in surprise, and anger. As of right now, he loathed the eldest Koopaling more than he had ever loathed him before. He almost hated him as much as he hated both Fawful _and_ Dimentio, who had both come close to ending the world, in a way.

"Well, I guess I achieved the goal of amusing myself," Ludwig said, looking at Mario. "A burning ship is truly a wonderful sight, don't you think?" Mario then clenched his fists in rage. He glared at the oldest Koopaling. At the rate this was going, Mario was going to have to fight Ludwig one on one on a burning cruise ship. He knew this, but he didn't care. He was truly enraged.

"Haha! This is just _great_! Who ever would have imagined this was gonna be the way the Daisy Cruiser met it's end. I'm quite surprised, but at the _same time_ , I'm satisfied," Wendy said from behind Mario. Mario turned his head to glare at her angrily, but the female Koopaling wasn't even facing him. Instead, she was facing Daisy, who looked like she was about to burst.

"My ship...it's about to become a past tale...," Daisy whispered to herself. "And I haven't even...been able to use it very often. Now it's a thing of the past." With that, Daisy covered her face. Wendy laughed.

Luigi leapt away from the table quickly, and made a mad dash towards Wendy. The female Koopaling was busy laughing her butt off in triumph. Luigi sped up his pace, and charged straight for her. As he came closer, Wendy heard the sound of his shoes on the deck. She quickly opened her eyes, but not quickly enough. Luigi threw back his arm, and released. Luigi punched Wendy square across her face. Wendy was knocked to the deck floor. Everyone was surprised that Luigi had managed to send Wendy to the floor that easily. Mario turned his head to gaze at his younger brother, shocked. Even _Bowser_ was surprised. He stood with his mouth agape, eyeing the taller Mario brother. The male Koopalings all stared at Luigi in shock. He had actually taken down Wendy.

Daisy brought his hands down from her face, and walked over to Luigi. "Thanks, sweetie. I know I may have antagonized her a little, but I didn't expect something like this. Well, I'm just happy that someone cares enough to help me when I'm in need of assistance," she said while approaching Luigi. She stood in front Luigi, who was standing directly in front of the unconscious Wendy, with the latter's head even facing him. Daisy raised her right leg, and placed the heel or her shoe directly on Wendy's head. She paid no attention to Wendy, and only focused on him. Luigi looked into her eyes, and Daisy gazed into his. They were about to kiss, but a powerful punch sent Luigi spiraling into the ship railing, where he blacked out.

Daisy immediately jerked her head to see who the assailant was, and saw none other than Roy Koopa. Roy looked right at her, and took a step forward. "You know, I don't appreciate how you and your _special one_ did my sister. _That_ his punishment," Roy said, pointing to the unconscious Luigi. "Now, it's time for yours!" Daisy tried to run, but her heels became stuck in the wood.

 _Crap. Maybe I should have changed before we departed for Baseball Island_ , Daisy thought as she tripped. She landed on her stomach. Roy flipped her onto her back. Roy then laughed evilly. He raised his large, bare foot, and placed it directly on Daisy's face. The young Princess was having trouble, as she was truly suffering. She tried over and over to get Roy's foot off her face. At last, she couldn't breath well, so she weakened. Roy then smiled in satisfaction. With the nudge of his foot, he awakened his little sister. Wendy immediately got up, walked meaningfully over to Daisy. She stared at her for a long time. Daisy stared back. At last, Wendy kicked Daisy in the side. Daisy tried to yell, but her yelled was cut short by Wendy's shoe. Which prevented the sound from being emitted. Wendy then thought of something even better. She took her shoes off, and placed _her_ bare foot on Daisy's face. The Sarasaland princess blacked out.

Roy and Wendy high-fived. In a newfound rage, Peach tried to come after them, welding a frying pan as a weapon. Just as she was about to take some swing, someone caught her and prevented her from moving. Morton held onto Peach, and prevented her from attacking his siblings. He then snatched the frying pan from her hands, and tossed it into the sea.

Mario and Ludwig began to get back into action. Suddenly, Toadette arrived from the bottom levels with news. "Guys! We're here!"


	3. Played

"Wait, hold on! What are the _Koopalings_ doing here? Don't we already have enough villains coming with us? Also, why are Luigi and Daisy _unconscious_? Why is the ship on _fire_?" Toadette asked, throwing her frantic arms into the air.

"I believe the culprit stands right before you," Mario said pointing a finger at the vengeful Ludwig. Mario held his head down, a sign that he was absolutely disgusted with the behavior of the Koopalings since they had been onboard. Now, his brother and his brother's girlfriend were unconscious. Mario wished he could of prevented that, but he was already occupied by focusing on Ludwig. Roy had understandably been angered when Luigi had attacked Wendy, which was a result of the latter antagonizing Daisy. Ludwig had set Daisy's cruise ship on fire, but he had no remorse.

"So the _Koopalings_ are here now? I thought Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Wiggler, King Boo, King K. Rool, and their common miminions were already too many villains. _Now_ , we have to deal with _this_!" Toadette frowned angrily at the the oldest Koopaling, who glared right back at her. She then eyed Daisy once again, and frowned.

"You _might_ want to watch your tone. Daisy's ship is suffering because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. I would be honored to make sure _you_ suffer, that is, if you keep talking," Ludwig replied. He then emitted a haughty laugh, which irritated everyone but his siblings.

"You hurt Daisy. You _monster..._ ," Toadette hissed.

" _I_ didn't hurt Daisy. All I've done is set her ship on fire. Besides my temporary role as a newfound _arsonist_ , I'm practically innocent. The one who attacked Daisy is _right there_ ," Ludwig said cooly, pointing at Roy.

"Yeah, I admit it. _I'm_ the one that harmed your precious friends," Roy said, adjusting his shades to possibly look even cooler than he already was. The fire previously started by Ludwig had grown, and it laid behind Roy, blazing. As of now, it encompassed everyone who was on the deck currently. This _certainly_ made Roy look awesome, and he brought his hands away from his face. He took a few lumbering steps towards Toadette, which caused the latter to consider receding for now. "You did all that talk, and now your backing up?" Toadette tried to retreat, but Iggy and Larry grabbed her arms. With one swift motion, they threw her to the ground, just a few feet before Roy. "Thanks guys, but that wasn't necessary. I'm not as simple as I _look_."

Toadette then stood up. She glanced up at Roy. The big, burly Koopaling grinned down at her. Toadette knew she didn't stand a chance. "Look, why don't you guys hold off on your little _vengeance agenda_ for a little while? At the rate this is going, you guys are just going to outnumber us. When that happens, we won't be able to do _anything_ ," she said, sighing.

Roy stared at her, then folded his arms. "You just ruined the perfect ambience. Everything was perfect; the fire, the shades, the entire _moment_." He then turned away from her, and faced Ludwig. "Hey! Ludwig! Do you think we should stop for now? What she said is true. We _will_ just end up overpowering them. After all, it's not like it'll be any fun _anyway_."

"Same here. This is getting _really_ boring, and I don't see any signs of action happening. Can we please just stop? Can't we, Big Bro?" Lemmy asked.

Ludwig shrugged. He sighed. "I guess," Ludwig replied. He then extinguished his sadistic expression and wore a calm, normal one. He began to walk away from Mario, and sat at a table, where he proceeded to rest his head. Everone but the other Koopalings watched in shock. They were amazed that Ludwig could give up so easily. But, this seemed to be the case.

"Um, aren't you gonna extinguish the fire?" Mario asked, still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Huh? Oh, right. _Wendy_ ," Ludwig said without glancing up. Immediately, Wendy stood at the center of the ship. He revealed the purple magic wand. She began waving it in distinct circular motions. Tgis lasted for several seconds. Then, something began to rumble. They could feel and hear it, but the people aboard the ship couldn't tell which direction the vibrations were coming from. Then, the ship began to sway from side to side. Water began to splash onto the deck. There, it began sloshing around, unable to occupy an enclosed space. It began to build up. Eventually, Wendy stopped eaving her wand. She pointed it up towatds the sky. The sun disappeared and the clouds darkened. A sudden rainstorm appeared, and it began to torment the ship. Except in this case, the rain was helping the ship. The rain got rid of the flames. Wendy's work here was done. She sent a blast of purple magic upward at the sky, and the clouds brightened. The rain gradually disappeared, and the sun _reappeared_. The sun quickly evaporated all the excess rain that laid on the ship's deck. Wendy took a sudden bow, and went over to Ludwig. She sat across from him, and began to order lobster from the ship's cafe.

Morton then let go of Peach, and walked over to the side of the deck. He sat down in a long, white folding chair, and began to stare out into the ocean. Lemmy, Roy, and Iggy went to talk to one another on the other side of the ship. Only Larry stayed behind to talk to Mario and the others about what just occurred.

"That was only a mere _demonstration_ of what our wands are capable of," Larry said, walking over to those who were on the deck.

Peach returned from awakening Luigi and Daisy, who both had noticeable pain. They both winced as Peach helped them onto their feet. As much as she knew they needed to rest, Peach thought it would be good if they were awake while the Koopalings weren't hostile. Luigi stood by Peach, dazed. Daisy leaned on Peach, for she was sort of uncoordinated at the moment. Mario, Toad, and Toadette asked their friends if they were okay. Bowser and Bowser Jr. merely nodded in approval as the limping Luigi, Peach, and Daisy approached.

"That _was_? Either way, it was pretty impressive to me," Peach replied, faking enthusiasm towards the power of the Koopalings' wands, for she was eager and determined to keep them as they were currently. The others nodded in agreement, catching onto her idea.

"So Wendy can control water, huh? I must say, that's pretty neat. Do you all have your own unique abilities, or do you all have the same abilities?" Toad asked, smiling interestingly at the youngest Koopaling.

"It's sort of both. We all have something we can do that the others can't. For example, Roy and Morton can ground pound while the rest of us can't," Larry explained.

"I recall Ludwig being able to ground pound before. What happened?" Luigi asked, semi-conscious.

"Well...," Larry began, lowering his voice in the attempt to not be heard by Ludwig. "Ludwig used to be a lot heavier than he is now. Also, Morton sort of gained a little weight between the first time we met and the time we helped Bowser take over Dinosaur Land."

"True story," Bowser added, chuckling.

"Well, I always found it strange how Ludwig once had the ability to ground pound like a Sledge Bro., but later could flutter jump in the air like a Yoshi. Ludwig's pretty weird, isn't he?" Mario asked.

"That's to say the least. He thinks of himself as the leader, which I don't get. Being the oldest doesn't make him the leader, right?" Larry replied, looking turning to gaze in an annoyed way at Ludwig.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it _does_ ," Mario said.

"Yeah, Larry. It actually would just be weird if _you_ , the _youngest_ , was the leader," Peach added, disappointing the youngest Koopaling.

"Anyway, do you like admire Ludwig or something?" Luigi asked, grinning slyly.

"What?! Of course not!" Larry yelled, his eyes widening in surprise and anger.

"One of your victory-celebration stunts involves you doing something that's _pretty_ similar to Ludwig's stunt. If would appear to me that you look up to your oldest brother. Don't worry, Larry, it's completely natural. I'm fact, I look up to Mario. Mentally, I mean. Not physically. Everone knows I'm taller than him," Luigi stammered.

"Thanks, Bro," Mario said, putting an arm around his little brother.

"Stop it, stop it. You're making me want to hug one of _my_ siblings," Larry exclaimed, folding his arms. "Well then, I'm off. I think I'll get myself something to eat. In fact, I might just munch a little pieces off Wendy's lobster," Larry said.

"You're not touching my lobster, Larry!" Wendy yelled from several meters away.

"Watch me!" Larry yelled back as he began to dash towards Wendy. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. laughed as they watched Wendy and Larry fight over Wendy's lobster. Their scuffle was enough to the point where it awakened Ludwig, who proceeded to bark angrily at his younger, feuding siblings. They then began to yell back, which Ludwig responded to by yelled even louder. This ended the conversation between Lemmy, Roy, and Iggy, who began to yell loudly at the three of them in response to their loud argument. It was a three versus three argument. Morton was called to pick a side. When he didn't, all of his siblings began to fight him. He evaded their attacks until they starting hitting each other, which resulting in more fights.

"It's amazing how they could go from being so threatening and dangerous to _this_ ," Daisy said, watching Roy and Morton as they tried to beat each other in a fight.

"Yeah. It was, but they _are_ siblings," Bowser said, staring at them all in disapproval. "You know, there's a reason why I don't like to put more than one of them in one place. _This_ is why." Bowser then focused on Iggy as the latter managed to fend off Wendy, and push her into Lemmy, who responded by angrily firing some conjured, magic circus balls at them. Iggy and Wendy were both shoved around by the circus balls for quite some time before Iggy began to spin rapidly, just like a top. He spun into the ball, which sent it spiraling into Lemmy. The smallest Koopaling moaned as he was counterattacked by his younger brother.

"What's _this_? We heard some strange noises going on up here. What's going on?" Wario demanded, suddenly appearing behind Mario. Waluigi stood right beside him, folding his arms.

"Well, the Koopalings _were_ about to destroy the ship, and possibly Toadette too, but they stopped that. As of now, they're all fighting in that little pile over there," Daisy responded, pointing to the Koopalings, who didn't realize Wario and Waluigi had just appeared.

"Yeah. It got kind of rough. I'm fact, Daisy and I had been knocked unconscious by Roy," Luigi said, pointing to the third-tallest Koopaling. Roy was the third-tallest Koopaling due to his hunched shoulders. Iggy was only taller than him because Iggy stood straight up, while Roy slouched a lot. Roy, however, was a lot bigger than him, physically. " _Man_ can that guy hit."

"Did you do anything to provoke him? Maybe you angered him without realizing it. In fact, Luigi, just seeing you provokes _me_ ," Waluigi said, glaring at Luigi.

"Oh, I _know_ what I did. Wendy was antagonizing Daisy, so I had to intervene. I sort of knocked Wendy unconscious. Roy was angered by that, and he took his anger out on me and Daisy," Luigi replied, ignoring his rival's former comment.

"Wendy? You mean _that_ brat? She's a piece of cake. I don't know _how_ she gave you trouble, Luigi. Wendy's not even a problem in my book!" Wario laughed, insulting the plumber in green.

"Yeah! In my opinion, the only people up here I would consider villainous are me, Wario, and the two of _you_ ," Waluigi said, pointing at Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"Take your finger away from me before I melt it off," Bowser threatened.

"See, _that's_ what I mean! Bowser is a real villain, unlike Wendy. That brat wouldn't be able to do anything if she was in a one-on-one against me," Waluigi said, grinning arrogantly. "I'm just too strong. You all know I'm not as fragile as I look."

"You probably wouldn't even _get_ the chance to fight Wendy. The Koopalings like to gang up on people, so you're probably just gonna end up getting swarmed," Peach said.

"Plus, they like to get cheap attacks by attacking when no one expects them to," Daisy added, thinking of when Roy had attacked Luigi out of nowhere.

"If they try that, _I'll_ jump in! Those Koopalings may be able to beat just one of us, but there's no way they can handle both of us, even if it is seven versus two," Wario boasted, flexing. He put a sharp finger to Mario's chest and laughed. Waluigi laughed too.

Bowser put a hand on Wario's shoulder. "Don't try it. The Koopalings are going to _obliterate_ you guys. Individually, all of them are _already_ strong. You'd practically be throwing your lives away if you challenge all seven of them," Bowser warned. Bowser Jr. looked at the two Italian men meaningfully and nodded.

"Yeah. Listen to Bowser," Mario agreed with his arch-enemy.

"Whatever," Wario growled, stomping off. "I might see if I'll see it through."

"Later, losers!" Waluigi yelled, quickly disappearing to catch up with Wario.

"That was a close one. We can't have those two up here, or they might anger the Koopalings. Toadette had a pretty close call earlier. I wouldn't want to loose anyone," Peach stated, releasing a sigh of relief as Wario and Waluigi walked away.

"I can't believe I have to try to keep the _Koopalings_ happy. They should be the ones trying to keep _me_ happy!" Bowser Jr. whined, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Try to hang on, son. We won't have to do this for much longer. According to Toadette, we're almost there," Bowser tried to assure his son.

At that moment, the fight that had broke out between all of the Koopalings ended, and all seven of the siblings were panting heavily. They were all exhausted from their long fight, which was completely understandable considering how such a massive fight had begun over a tray of _lobster_. As predicted, the other five Koopalings had been dragged into the fight. Ludwig sat on the wooden floor, hunched over. He was breathing heavily, and his chest rose and fell with each inhaling of breath. Lemmy and Iggy were laying off to the side, tired from their long brawl. Iggy laid on the ground, too tired to rise. Lemmy sat on his back, hunched over, as _he_ was too tired to stand. Roy had lifted himself up into one of the long, white chairs that sat on the deck of Daisy Cruiser. Wendy sat on the ground, laying on her back. Morton had fallen on Larry, but was too sore from fighting to rise, so Larry had suffered. Eventually, the youngest Koopaling had tired himself out, and he had come to accept his unfortunate fate.

Mario began to walk towards the Koopalings in the attempt to get then to their feet. Luigi, Daisy, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. followed him. As they stood in front of the Koopalings, they heard the rapid, short breathing of the seven siblings. The five of them looked at each other in shock. They hadn't expected the Koopalings to be this tired.

"They must have _really_ fought," Daisy said, tapping Larry. The youngest Koopaling's eyes darted open. His eyes gradually focused on Daisy and he mouthed _Help me_. Daisy then considered the size and weight of the heavy Morton, and had no choice but to move on. If anyone was to get Morton off Larry, it would be Bowser.

Luigi then wandered off a little bit to check on the conditions of Lemmy and Iggy. The two of them were exhausted, as they didn't even pay attention to Luigi as he tried to wake them. He noted that they were fine, and then went to check on the rest of the Koopalings.

Daisy had told Bowser that she needed his assistance with Morton. As of now, the big, burly Koopa King was busy trying to lift Morton off of Larry. He was having very little success, as Morton, being the largest Koopaling, weighed more than most of the people on the ship.

"Just _look_ at them," Wario sneered. He and Waluigi had come onto the deck after lounging around for a while. They had just arrived in time to see the seven Koopalings laying on the ground.

"I know. It's _disgusting_ ," Waluigi answered. "Now I know for sure I could beat Wendy in a fight. As for Roy, I think it'll be a pretty even fight. Roy's stronger than Morton, so I know I can beat _Morton_ too. Iggy may have the edge on my in speed, but he won't be able to hit me if I don't stop moving. As for Lemmy and Larry, they're both weak fools. That leaves only Ludwig."

"I'll handle him, Waluigi. Don't worry. Ludwig's all mine," Wario assured Waluigi, patting his partner on the shoulder.

"As _if_."

Wario and Waluigi's eyes widened immediately. They turned around to see Ludwig standing a few feet away from them, folding his arms while frowning at them. Waluigi quickly turned back around and saw Ludwig laying on the floor next to Morton and Larry. "Wha-? How di-? Wario! I don't know how, but he's over _there_ too!" Waluigi yelled, tapping his brother on the shoulder. Wario turned around in shock, and Waluigi pointed to another Ludwig. This Koopa was laying on the floor, seemingly exhausted. Wario and Waluigi then faced Ludwig once again, and glared at him.

"What's going on? Tell me. Now!" Wario demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a _clone_ ," Ludwig cackled, throwing his head back to emit a long cycle of continuing snickers and other mocking laughter.

"Clone?" Wario asked.

"Precisely. I can make clones of myself. I did so, and I commanded _that_ clone to act as if he was utterly exhausted. Then, _I_ hid in the shadows and waited until you guys said the perfect line for me to reveal myself. You, my good sirs, have been played."

"Don't forget about us _too_!" Wario and Waluigi suddenly heard the footsteps of more than one person approaching at a quick constant speed. Two figures leapt over Wario and Waluigi. They landed by the sides of Ludwig. The figures were Lemmy and Wendy.

"Before you ask, yes. We can use clones too," Lemmy said, dismissing the questions that had began to cloud the heads of Wario and Waluigi. He then pointed to something behind the two Italian men. "The Lemmy and Wendy you see over there are fakes."

"Like Ludwig said, you two have been played. However, I say you've been _masterfully_ played," Wendy taunted, sticking out her tongue at Wario and Waluigi. "Nya-nya-ne-nya-nya!"


	4. Villainy: It's Everwhere

"So you faked this entire thing, did you? I can't exactly say I'm surprised, you know. Deception _is_ what you're good at," Wario said to Ludwig, Lemmy, and Wendy. Wario then narrowed his eyes at Ludwig. He stepped forward and put a gloved finger to Ludwig's chest. "Okay, Ludwig. What exactly do you want?"

Ludwig removed Wario's finger from his chest. He then took a step back. He gave Wario and Waluigi a cunning grin. "Isn't it obvious? We just want to play baseball."

"Yeah. You guys departed for Baseball Kingdom on Daisy's cruise ship without asking us. That is injustice, and we've come for revenge," Lemmy said.

"You did? If that's the case, we can't help you. It's as simple as _that_. Maybe you should have done something to increase your chances of being invited. On second thought, your reputation has already settled in. Either way, I doubt there was any chance of _you_ losers getting on the list. Sorry, but that's what happens when you kidnap people," Wario said, smiling.

"Now how is _that_ fair?" Ludwig demanded.

" _Yeah_!" Wendy agreed with her eldest brother. She crossed her arms, and gazed in a disapproving way at Wario. "Bowser comes up with the plans, we just follow them. If he's the _real_ bad guy, why did _he_ get invited? It sounds like _favoritism_ to me."

"Favoritism? We don't even like Bowser that much in the first place, so why would we prefer to invite him over _anybody_?" Wario responded, arguing with Wendy.

"Sorry, but we didn't think the _Koopalings_ would want to play baseball with us. How silly of us," Waluigi said sarcastically, sneering at the siblings.

"Yeah!" Wario yelled in Ludwig's face. He looked away from everyone else, and began to flex his muscles to try to intimidate the Koopalings. "About the fact that you weren't invited, too bad. If you still have any problems, come and report them to my muscles."

Ludwig began to stare angrily at Wario, seething with rage. Wario stared back, giving Ludwig an annoying grin. They both drew themselves to their full heights, which were about the same. Wario then pointed at Ludwig's "neck", and made a sign that signaled it being cut off. Ludwig snarled in reply, then smacked Wario to the ground with his magic wand.

Wario landed on the ground with a softened _THUD!_ that made Ludwig become slightly disappointed. He gradually sat up, and stared up at the eldest Koopaling. Wario rubbed his cheek, and found a new scar on it. He glared at Ludwig. Wario leapt up, and pushed Ludwig to Waluigi. Waluigi grabbed Ludwig's arms and pinned them behind the latter's back, making him unable to move. Wario began to run towards them, and he punched Ludwig in the stomach with a powerful blow. Ludwig gasped as air involuntarily left his body. Wendy then leapt on Waluigi, and brought him down to the ground. Lemmy began to help Wendy by jumping on Waluigi too. Ludwig leapt high into the air, and stared down at Wario as he ascended further and further into the air. He breathed some fireballs at Wario, who dodged them all with ease. Ludwig then came crashing down towards the cruise ship, and he knocked Wario off his feet.

"That magic wand of yours really hurts, you know. You hit me a few minutes ago, and I'm still sore," Wario said, sitting on the ground while talking to Ludwig.

"Well, you didn't seriously expect me to just take all that nonsense being emitted from your mouth, did you?" Ludwig responded. He knelt down before Wario. "Look, this is stupid. I'll call off my siblings, and you call off Waluigi."

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. suddenly ran over to them, quickly. They stopped just a few feet before Ludwig and Wario. Bowser chuckled in an amused way as he watched Waluigi struggle beneath Lemmy and Wendy. Bowser Jr. laughed too, and he began rooting for Lemmy and Wendy. Peach then gave Bowser a look that made the latter sigh.

Bowser swiftly grabbed Lemmy in one hand and Wendy in the other. He set the two of them on the ground, where they sat while giving Waluigi harsh looks. Waluigi stood up, and walked over to Wario's side.

"Alright, what's going on over here?" Mario asked, giving a cold stare to Wario, Waluigi, Ludwig, Lemmy, and Wendy.

Ludwig turned to Mario, and gave him an icy glare. "My siblings and I began to ask him questions, involving the fact that we were excluded from this, when Wario and Waluigi began to annoy us, so we acted in the most appropriate way."

"Yeah!" Lemmy yelled, pointing an accusing claw at the two Italian men. "Ludwig and Wario began to fight, but Waluigi intervened by pinning Ludwig's arms. That's why _Wendy_ intervened. I didn't have anything to do so I helped Wendy beat up Waluigi."

"I wouldn't describe it as myself being _beaten up_. I would describe it as being more like-," Waluigi began, trying to save his pride.

"Nope. Don't even try that. You were completely demolished by the two of us," Lemmy said to Waluigi.

"It was only because you two caught me off guard. I could take both you _and_ your sister in a fight and win. Besides, it's not like it really hurt," Waluigi replied.

"Yeah whatever," Wendy mumbled, walking over to where Roy and Iggy were.

"Now that Wendy's gone, it can be a fair fight. Two versus two. A battle to determine who is superior between the chubby Italian man and the pompous, blue-haired showoff! I must say I think Ludwig's gonna win," Bowser Jr. said.

"No, no...there's not going to be _any_ fighting from this point on. We've already had some ridiculously close calls! We're not gonna have any more," Peach shut down the Koopa prince's amusement.

"Don't be too sure, Peach. It might be kind of hard not to get angry at Ludwig when he's constantly judging me. He just has a personality that _angers_ me," Wario said. He then walked past them, but on the way he bumped Ludwig rudely. Ludwig was about to spit a fireball at him, but Lemmy calmed him down. Waluigi followed Wario, and they sat at a table.

"Calm down, bro. Wario's just expressing himself. Isn't that right, Princess P?" Lemmy asked, giving Peach a nickname. Lemmy then turned to her with a curious expression on his face.

"Unfortunately yes...," Peach responded.

At this very moment, the Daisy Cruiser had reached Baseball Island. All activities on the ship immediately stopped, and the passengers began to prepare for a long season of baseball. Mario ran downstairs to tell some of his other friends the good news. Mario ran into the dining room, where he found Yoshi and Rosalina eating a large salad along with some fruit.

"What is it, Mario? This is my first time playing baseball, and I don't know _anything_ as of right now," Rosalina questioned, immediately acknowledging Mario's presence.

Yoshi removed his head from the large mountain of fruit. His eyes met Mario's, and he smiled. "Mario! What happened, pal? Why do you look so _distraught_?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that the Koopalings are here, and there's been a little chaos up on the main deck," Mario responded, looking downward for no apparent reason.

"The Koopalings? Let me at 'em!" Yoshi exclaimed, jumping out of his seat to take a fighting stance.

"Relax, Yoshi. The danger has died out," Mario tried to assure Yoshi. "The only real troublemakers we have right now are Wario and Waluigi."

"Remind me why you invited them again."

"Yeah, please do. Mario, why _do_ you invite all of your most dangerous enemies to do these kinds of things with us?" Rosalina asked after swallowing a fork full of salad.

"I don't exactly know why, but we're at Baseball Island now," Mario responded.

"We _are_?" Rosalina asked, her face brightening with glee and excitement. She leapt out of her chair, and pushed it into towards the table. Rosalina took her fork, and took another stab at a large watermelon in the mountainous pile of fruit. "Mmmmmmmmm...alright, I'm ready to go if you guys are. Just try to teach me the basics before I make a total fool of myself."

Yoshi dashed up the stairs rapidly, and Mario and Rosalina followed. They arrived on the deck just in time to spot everyone else standing at the entrance to Baseball Kingdom. Yoshi peered over the side of the ship. The water that sat restlessly around the Daisy Cruiser was practically glistening in the afternoon sun. Yoshi spotted his reflection in the water, and smiled, closing his eyes with joy. He then reopened them, and stood behind Rosalina. Mario, Yoshi, and Rosalina then jumped over the side of the ship to land behind Luigi and Peach. There was a large crowd that was gathered at the entrance way, making it so that none of them could pass. Luigi and Peach just happened to be near the back of the crowd, and they stood behind Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong. The two sisters were eager to get in to play baseball, but something was preventing this.

"What's going on?" Rosalina asked, tapping Peach on the shoulder.

The blonde princess turned around swiftly, and her eyes widened with glad upon seeing Rosalina. Peach quickly tacked Rosalina, not letting her go. The strength Peach put into her hug was so strong that Rosalina found herself unable to break free from its powerful grip. Seeing that Rosalina was gasping for air, Peach let go of her friend, leaving a shaken Rosalina wide-eyed. "Sorry about that, Rosie. It's just so great to think about us being on the same baseball team. I guess I sort of have _too_ much affection for those who matter dearly to me," Peach apologized.

"I know _exactly_ how you feel. It's so great to see you again, Peach, but I guess we should stop acting like this every time we see each other. Afterall, we see each other pretty frequently now," Rosalina said. "Anyway, where's Daisy? I need to give my other bestie a hug too."

"She's somewhere in there, I assume," Mario said, pointing to the massive crowd of people while ruining Peach and Rosalina's moment.

"Dang it, Mario," Peach said, looking at him disappointingly. "We were having a moment, and you just _interrupted_ it."

"Yeah, way to go, Mario," Rosalina giggled sarcastically.

" _Geez_ , I'm sorry I help all of you out every single system of my life, and this is what I get back? Maybe I should turn into a selfish pig like Wario," Mario said.

"You wouldn't, so stop messing around, Mario. Just keep being the silent protagonist and I'llstick to _my_ role, _kapeesh_?" Peach joked.

"Every hero needs a sidekick," Yoshi said, stepping up to pat Mario on the back.

"Is that you, or is it me?" Luigi questioned. " _Mario_?" Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Rosalina's heads immediately turned to look at Mario. The Italian plumber stuttered for a while, unable to get his words out.

"I think of you both as _allies_ , not sidekicks. You're both individually strong. Plus, you both have your _own_ arch-enemies. Luigi, your arch-enemy is King Boo while Yoshi's is Kamek. You would have to have a pretty decent reputation in order to be the arch-enemies of such _high_ members of the Koopa Troop," Mario said.

"Listen, you fools! I'm in control of this entire island from this point on! If we want to play baseball, you're gonna have to _personally_ ask me for my approval! All in favor, say "I". By the way, what you guys think doesn't matter."

"Hey! Get outta here with that! This whole idea of taking over lands and making them one's own is _my_ thing! I don't know who you are, but I could care less! All that matters is that I want your fat, ugly face out of here by the time I'm finished with my daily bath!"

The voices came from beyond the crowd. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Rosalina looked at each other with the same thought in mind. They began pushing their way through the dense crowd as they tried to get your the front to see what all the commotion was. Along the way, though, they were getting on the nerves of the people in the crowd. Mario accidentally stepped on the shoe of a Hammer Bro., which caused the latter to whack him to the ground. Mario decided he would let this one slide. Luigi tripped over a lump in the carpet, which caused him to crash into a Koopa Paratroopa. The Koopa Paratroopa angrily converted into his shell form, and began to chase Luigi around. Peach mistakenly jabbed Funky Kong as she pushed her way through the crowd. Funky Kong gave her an annoyed look, which she ignored. Yoshi bumped into a Lakitu, which quickly reacted by throwing Spiny Eggs at the green dinosaur. Yoshi happily ate the Spinies, and continued on his way. Rosalina walked straight into someone, but it turned out to be Daisy. The two female friends embraced right as Mario exited the crowd, and saw what was going on.

King K. Rool stood near the entrance, demanding to be clarified as the island's new ruler. However, Bowser had become fed up with the cruel crocodilian's many boasts, so he had begun to argue back and forth with the tyrant. Several Kritters, Klumps, and Krushas were on K. Rool's side, rooting for him. Many Goombas, Spikes, and Buzzy Beetles were rooting for Bowser, who glared at his opponent.

"Get out of here with _that_!" King K. Rool yelled back to Bowser, angering the tyrannical turtle. "Only _one_ king can exist for one place, so who's it gonna be? You or me?"

King Boo suddenly emerged from the crowd, being followed by several loyal Boos. The undead being floated above an area that made the three kings form a triangle. King Boo turned to face King K. Rool. "Actually, I believe _I_ count as a king too," King Boo said to the cruel, large crocodilian.

"Um, who asked _you_?" K. Rool replied, giving an angry expression to King Boo. "I don't care what you have to say _or_ think. My only concern is taking care of this _moron_ right here."

"Who do you think you're calling a moron, pal?! I've got quite a short temper, and it would be a shame if _you_ were the one to make me lose it. Like I said earlier, _I'm_ used to being the villain around here, so get lost!" Bowser roared angrily at King K. Rool.

"Why do you think I'm that _filthy_ ape's arch-enemy in the first place?" King K. Rool questioned Bowser, pointing to Donkey Kong.

"Perhaps it's because you're loud, annoying, and just too ugly. That's what _I_ think," King Boo replied.

"I couldn't have said that better _myself_ , King Boo. You've pretty much got this guy's description down, just letting you know," Bowser said to his ally, who was also his friend.

"You better not be talking about our _king_ over there, ya filthy turtle!" one of the Kritters roared.

"Not _you_ either, ya floating freak!" one of the other Kritters yelled, pointing a claw at King Boo.

"I hope I didn't just hear what I think I did," King Boo said to no one in particular. The King of the Boos floated over to the second Kritter, who didn't back down. Instead, the Kremling stared at the sinister villain without fear.

"Yeah! Get him, King Boo! Make him pay for his disrespect to the King of the Boos!" one of the loyal Boos recommended to his king.

"Yeah! What _he_ said!" one of Bowser's Buzzy Beetles yelled.

"Traitor!" a Spike yelled, kicking at the Buzzy Beetle that had spoken. The Buzzy Beetle was kicked away, but came back in his shell form. It emerged from the dark depths of his shell. "You're supposed to be on Lord Bowser's side!"

"Oh...my bad," the Buzzy Beetle said.

King Boo suddenly slapped the Kritter. The underling of King K. Rool was knocked several feet back by the powerful blow of King Boo. He tried to stand once more, but this only caused King Boo to shock him with a jewel from his crown. The Kritter was paralyzed indefinitely. Just like that, King Boo had effortlessly defeated one of King K. Rool's baddies.

Two Krushas left King K. Rool's side to confront King Boo. They glared meaningfully at King Boo, and charged at him. King Boo just flew upward a few feet, and the Krushas crashed to the floor. King Boo then lowered himself and shocked them. He laughed mockingly. He then moved out of the way to avoid a slow, powerful punch from a Klump, who tripped and fell onto the already-suffering Krushas.

"That's it!" King K. Rool yelled. He leapt into the air, and landed in front of King Boo. "Let's _end_ this already, you little punk!"

"Fine by me," King Boo said, facing King K. Rool.

"Come on! Just stop this already! We all came here to have fun, and you guys are just ruining it for the rest of us!" Daisy said, emerging from the crowd. The heads of Bowser, King Boo, King K. Rool, and their personal minions turned to stare at Daisy in sudden surprise. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Rosalina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Stop it or just go home!" Yoshi yelled, bearing a fed up expression.

King K. Rool then lowered his claws. He walked away from King Boo, and sat on the steps that led to the lighthouse. King Boo nodded in agreement. He put away his intention to fight, and hovered above the ground. Bowser folded his arms, and grunted. He lifted one of his massive feet, and placed it on the smooth, polished shell of the talkative Buzzy Beetle.

"Ruining the fun? Isn't that kind of what _we're_ doing?"

All heads immediately darted upward in the direction of the voice. Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw Morton Koopa Jr. standing on top of the entrance building. Morton looked down at them nonchalantly, admiring their looks of surprise. However, he was nowhere _close_ to being as sadistic as his brother, Iggy.

"I must say, K. Rool, you really put on a show. You gave me more than enough time to get up here to plan my next move. I must say I should thank you, but I won't," Morton said.

"I didn't think there were _this_ many villains here. This is actually starting to get dangerous," Rosalina said. She emerged from the crowd to get a better view.

King K. Rool stood up from the steps. He glared boldly at Morton. "That doesn't matter, Sweetheart. The only think that matters is avenging my independence." With that, the cruel crocodilian jumped at Morton, weilding his club. He landed next to Morton, and took a swing at him. In less than a second, Morton conjured his magic mallet and swung at King K. Rool. They found themselves in a stalemate. Neither powerful reptile wanted to submit to the other's strength, but that wasn't getting them anywhere. Still, King K. Rool was slightly stronger than Morton. Still, doing this left him vulnerable. The evil crocodilian could do nothing as Morton kept him at bay while Larry came crashing down from the sky. King K. Rool's eyes darted to meet Larry's, but he was too sluggish to do anything. Plus, he was already occupied. Larry kicked him in the stomach. King K. Rool yelled in pain, and Morton then wacked him with his magic mallet. The tyrannical crocodilian was knocked down to where Bowser and King Boo were. King K. Rool landed with a _THUD!_.

"That was cheap. If only you were on _my_ team," King K. Rool said.

"Sorry, loser, but I don't take commands from _you_ ," Larry grinned at King K. Rool from above. He jumped onto Morton's back, and stared down at everyone else. He waved down at King Boo. "C'mon. You know you wanna give it a shot!"

"You know me all too well." King Boo laughed, and rose into the air. He gazed at Morton and Larry from the sky, and they gazed back. King Boo fired a paralysis beam at them. Morton reflected it with his magic mallet. King Boo dodged in a blur, but didn't notice the large shadow passing overhead. Morton came crashing down, attempting to perform a Ground Pound. King Boo dodged, but Larry breathed fire at him. King Boo reacted with his own, special blue flames. The flames nullified each other, and Morton bashed King Boo with his magic mallet. Morton then used his great strength to knock King Boo to the ground, where he laid, defeated.

"This is _our_ house now," Morton said, landing on the ground with a loud _THUD!._ He then jumped in order to reclaim his spot on top of the entrance building, with Larry on his back.

"Haha! He's right, so you better get used to it!" Larry yelled.


	5. Countdown to Chaos

" _Bowser_! Do something! Don't just _sit_ there!" Daisy yelled.

Bowser immediately turned to face her. His eyes narrowed as a means of hesitation. "What do you expect me to do about it? It's not like I can just tell them to stop and they'll listen!" Bowser replied, pointing up at Morton and Larry.

"Um, _yes_ you can! You're their _boss_ for crying out loud! Hurry up and hold something over their heads already!" Daisy said back, moving her arms in frustration.

"Yeah, Bowser! We _want_ to play baseball, and we won't be able to do that if _these_ brats keep causing chaos!" Peach agreed with her best friend.

"For once, I'm with them. Dad, we gotta take care of Morton and Larry before they ruin everything for us. I know you don't like working with Mario and his annoying friends, but we need to work together to take _them_ out," Bowser Jr. said, pointing at Morton and Larry.

The two siblings were currently playing a game of cards together, but still listening to the conversation that had sprung up beneath them. As curious as he was, Larry wasn't about to stay put and not enter the conversation. "We already took _them_ out," Larry said, gesturing to the eembarrassed King K. Rool and King Boo. "We don't want to cause any more unnecessary violence, but we _will_ if we have to."

"Listen to Larry. It's the wise thing to do," Morton said, pausing to warn his foes. "If you do anything else, we _will_ harm you. If you stay put like Larry recommended, every little thing is gonna be alright."

"You guys just took out K. Rool and King Boo as if they were _nothing_! We can't just sit here like cowards!" Daisy yelled.

"They came after _us_ , remember? They just happened to have personalities that contradicted ours. They wouldn't be in the pain they're currently facing if they would've played nice," Morton said.

Morton then leapt from the safety of the entrance building. He landed on the ground with a loud _THUD!_. Larry jumped, and landed at his side. The two brothers stared at those who planned to oppose them head-on. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, and Birdo stood on one side of the conflict while Morton and Larry were outnumbered. The two of them quickly took notice.

Larry ran over to the path that lead to Mario Stadium. He turned around to face everyone else. "It seems like we're outnumbered, Morty, so I think I'm gonna see what I can do in a _nonviolent_ way. Catch me if you can, losers!" Larry yelled back at Mario and the latter's friends and frenemies as he ran into Mario's _personal_ baseball stadium.

"Go ahead, Larry. I'm gonna go where Wendy is," Morton said. With that, he walked over to the pathway that led to Peach Ice Garden.

Mario and co. watched as Morton walked towards Peach Ice Garden. Because the fact that Morton was leaving to reunite with his sister wasn't something they needed to worry about, Mario and co. decided to follow Larry to Mario Stadium. They ran quickly after the youngest Koopaling down the long, red carpet.

Mario soon took the lead of the long line of runners. "Get back here, Larry!" He then sped up, and the others followed him, running quickly in the hopes of catching up to the youngest Koopaling. "You're _not_ going to get away with what you just did! I hope you know that. In fact, if you turn around _now_ , we might not rough you up as badly as we were planning on," Mario said.

"Why would I? I'm supposed to cause chaos in a nonviolent way, remember? Wait, what am I saying? Of _course_ you don't!" Larry yelled back to the Italian plumber. "That's it, Mario. Keep running for a mile or so, and you might manage to drop a pound or two."

"Don't you talk about my brother like that, you brat! I'll make you _pay_ for that comment!" Luigi shouted.

"Why don't you _catch_ me then, ya loser?" Larry replied, continuing to run down the red carpet. He reached the entrance to the area that comprised Mario Stadium, and he entered. He quickly ran over the large clam shell that stood in the path. Larry ran out to the broken bridge, and leapt into the water. He swam over to the tiny island that rested a little to the west of the stadium.

" _Hey_! That's _my_ thing!" Bowser Jr. yelled from the safety of his father's shell. He had hitched a ride on Bowser's shell, so he wasn't tired one bit. "I know we're friends, Larry, but I just _gotta_ take you down for _that_. You already know what's coming get to you, so I suggest for you to stop and let us beat you into tomorrow!"

"Never! You don't invite me to play baseball, but want to beat me up? That doesn't sound very _friendly_ , now does it?" Larry responded, sitting on the sandy slope of the tiny island. Mario and his friends and frenemies were beginning to get close to the other shore, so Larry quickly hopped up in order to get back to action.

Larry quickly dashed across the sand. He conjured his magic wand, and waved it for several seconds. He then pointed it at a warp pipe that rose out of the sand. It was sealed off, making it impossible to travel through. Larry then fired a magic spell at the water, which turned it to the color of lavender.

Angered by this, Mario jumped headfirst into the water, eager to make Larry pay for the latter's previous actions. Immediately, Mario's skin began to flash a purple color. Mario then felt sickly. He got out of the water as quickly as he could, and laid on the beach. Mario was breathing heavily as if he was taking internal damage from the thing Larry had mixed into the water. Peach quickly dropped down to the sand. She rested Mario's sweating head on her lap, and began to try to soothe him. Larry saw this, and laughed mockingly.

"Sorry, Peach, but _that's_ not going anywhere. I added poison to the water, as you could have guessed, and I have zero intentions involving making the water _pure_ again. If you want your precious Mario to be back to one hundred percent in his health, you'll need to see someone who can heal. I'm pretty sure _Roy_ could heal him, but I doubt my older brother would do that without an _incentive_ ," Larry said.

Bowser then walked away with Bowser Jr. on his back. He walked over to the entrance to exit the area. He turned back to face the others before leaving. "Mario's not gonna die at the hands of scum like _him_! _I'm_ gonna be the one to finish him off, so I'm gonna go find Roy and force him to heal Mario!" Bowser roared, turning his back to the others.

* * *

Within a few hours, Bowser and Bowser Jr. found themselves sitting atop a rooftop in Wario City. They had found Roy here, and we're trying to get him to come with them. However, the task came to no avail. They had tried to persuade the third-oldest Koopaling over and over again, but the latter still hadn't budged one bit.

"Come on, Roy! Do us a favor and heal the damned plumber!" Bowser yelled, beginning to get annoyed with Roy's stubbornness. He had even tried to threaten Roy, but this still didn't work.

"Sorry, but healing Mario isn't a part of our schedule. If it was, perhaps I would _consider_ it," Roy coldly replied, pretending to look through a notebook that sat at his side. He then set it down, and proceeded to stare angrily in the direction of Bowser and Bowser Jr. from behind his shades.

"What's that look for, Roy? You seem as if you're _hostile_ towards something. I wonder what it could be," Bowser said out loud, briefly gazing at Roy.

"Forget about him, Papa. If the big dummy won't help us, there's no point in even being here," Bowser Jr. responded to his powerful father. He then paused and waiting for a minute or two. His brief smile then disappeared the moment he realized Roy wasn't about to rage out on him. He turned his shell to Roy, and began to walk towards the edge of the roof. Upon reaching it, he jumped, and landed on the ground before. Bowser followed him, landing on the ground with a tremble that was enough to make his son fall over. Bowser then helped his son to his feet, and then the two Koopas walked out of Wario City, leaving an angry Roy behind.

Unbeknownst to Bowser and Bowser Jr., Ludwig came to the rooftop of the building the second they left the city. Roy instantly turned his head in the direction of his older brother upon hearing the latter. Ludwig stood up, folding his arms, and smiling smugly. He proceeded to walk over to Roy, and he stopped just a few feet before him.

"So then, it appears that Larry has poisoned Mario," Ludwig calmly said, closing his eyes.

Roy nodded his head. "Bowser and Bowser Jr. _just_ left. Apparently, they wanted me to heal Mario so _they_ could be the ones to finish him off," Roy explained, facing Ludwig. "They were very persistent, but they eventually left in a source tone."

"Well, that's what they get for expecting us to help them," Ludwig smoothly replied, narrowing his eyes. "We were already furious about being uninvited, but they want _us_ to help _them_? No thank you."

Roy then took out his phone, which was a smartphone that Iggy had designed himself. Iggy had even put Roy's personal emblem on the phone, along with the latter's favorite colors, pink hot pink, and purple. Roy scrolled through his phone's messages, and came across some of the most recent ones. He then turned to face Ludwig again. "Quite a while before Bowser came, Larry sent me a few texts. Care to see them?" Roy questioned, holding out his smartphone.

Ludwig walked over to him, and gently took the phone out of his big-little brother's hand. He looked at the messages that had been sent by Larry, and his mind instantly began racing. Larry had sent several texts asking what the seven of them planned to do. With Mario poisoned, they could pretty much take over Mario Stadium, but the latter's friends were bound to heal him eventually. Also in the text, Larry had said that he and Morton had parted aways so the latter could reunite with Wendy at Peach Ice Garden. Ludwig already knew that Lemmy was occupying his time by riding the rides at Yoshi Park, and the eldest Koopaling _also_ knew Iggy was taking a little safari in DK Jungle. The seven of them had already entered most of the ballparks, but they didn't know where to go from there.

Ludwig then thought of an idea. He rapidly began to text a message. Once he completed that task, he sent it to Larry. Only about three seconds passed before Larry responded to the message, saying that he thought Ludwig's plan was a good one. Also in his text, Larry had said that he would tell the others to not heal Mario under _any_ circumstances. Larry then said he would see Ludwig soon, then put his smartphone on Mute.

Ludwig then handed the phone back to Roy, and the larger Koopaling tucked it away before briefly questioning his older brother. "So, Ludwig? What's the plan?"

Ludwig slowly turned to face him, and Roy saw that Ludwig had a cruel, unforgiving expression pasted on his face. Ludwig eyed him nonchalantly, and Roy eyed him back in the same manner. "We destroy all the ballparks as part of our revenge. Don't leave _any_ of them standing."

Roy smiled. "I _thought_ you would say something like that," Roy replied, conjuring the black magic wand. "Well then, are you coming? This ballpark isn't gonna destroy _itself_."

* * *

Lemmy lazily laid on one of the benches at Yoshi Park when he heard the footsteps of multiple people. Lemmy quickly sat upright, and was shocked to see Wendy and Morton walking side-by-side as they approached him. The two of them wore grim expressions on their faces, but these expressions disappeared as they stood before their older brother.

"Lemmy, we just received word from Roy. According to him, Ludwig has finally settled on a game plan we should use to cause chaos on the island," Morton said calmly. "The two of them are currently in Wario City, doing something that would cause alarm to Wario."

"Would you care to know what they're doing?" Wendy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Lemmy nodded. "Sure, Big-little sister. Go ahead," Lemmy responded in a playful way.

"Ludwig and Roy are currently busy destroying Wario City by any means necessary. Estimating from when Larry sent me that text, the two of them have been at it for about half an hour now," Wendy responded, pausing to check the time of the moment when Larry had sent her the message. "Yep. About half an hour."

"So they're destroying the ballparks so Mario and the others won't be able to use them even if they _do_ manage to beat us? Man, I have to give Ludwig credit for _that_ one. That's a really dirty move," Lemmy responded, beginning to relax on the park bench again. He yawned before continuing to speak to his siblings. "In what way are they destroying it?"

"Ludwig's recently been interested in playing with fire, so he plans to _demolish_ the city. As for Roy, I believe he wants to demolish it too, but I'm not sure," Morton responded.

"Same here," Wendy responded, sitting next to Lemmy on the bench. "Morton and I have decided to ruin Peach Ice Garden. _Personally_ , I want to turn all the ice into water and _flood_ the place, but I think Morton wants to just change everything around. Morton likes construction, so I think he just wants to do a little remodeling."

"Well, if you two are taking care of Peach Ice Garden, I suppose I'll handle this _dump_. There's no one here anyway!" Lemmy exclaimed, gesturing to the lack of other visitors to the park. He hopped off the bench, and landed on one of the rides, which was a small, operated ship with a Shy Guy mask as the figurehead.

"Good then. We'll come back to check on you later," Morton said, waving to his older brother. "Good luck, bro! See ya later!" Morton turned his shelled back to Lemmy, and began to exit Yoshi Park,

Wendy stood up from the bench. She turned around to face Lemmy, and she waved goodbye to him. " _Sayonara_!" Wendy then followed Morton out of Yoshi Park, and the two of them began to walk towards Peach Ice Garden once again.

* * *

"Come on, Iggy! I've got a challenge I need you to help me with," Larry shouted to his lanky older brother, who walked at his side as the two brothers headed for Mario Stadium.

"I'm literally _right_ beside you, Larry. You don't have to yell for no reason. Only _I'm_ allowed to do that!" Iggy yelled loudly. He then began to cackle loudly, which began to irritate Larry.

The youngest Koopaling jumped on his older brother's back, and placed a hand over his brother's mouth. Iggy's loud exclamations were muted to a low volume, but the latter let this happen. Iggy then calmed down, and got to the task at hand. He had decided to help Larry take over Mario Stadium, but in return, Larry would help _him_ with DK Jungle. With Larry on his back, Iggy walked towards Mario Stadium, where several captives were waiting.


	6. Agenda for Vengeance

Iggy and Larry entered Mario Stadium. They walked on the field for a short time before noticing that Mario and co. were seated on the bench. They immediately began to walk towards the bench, and upon spotting them, Peach spoke sharply.

"Go away, Larry! First you harm Mario, and then come back with your brother! There's not much else you can do to us, so you might as well leave us alone," Peach coldly said, glaring at the brothers. The two of them stopped just a few feet before them.

"Mario's doing just _fine_ ," Larry laughed, pointing to Mario, who was wildly coughing. Upon hearing him cough once more, Larry laughed to the point where he fell to the ground. He pulled himself up, laughing while doing so. "Sorry about that, but it's _too_ funny. I didn't think I had done that much to poor, old Mario. He appeared to be so _resilient_ over all the years I've known him, so I thought he was stronger than this. Apparently not."

"You're playing with fire, Larry! You poisoned Mario with your treacherous magic spell! That's not fair!" Peach yelled, showing her rarely-seen furious side.

"The Princess is right!" Wario yelled. He was sitting on the same bench as the others, but he sat on the far end, away from everyone else. Only Waluigi sat at his side. "How'd an immature brat like _you_ figure out how to use poison spells?"

"Number _one_ , don't call me an immature brat, you overweight, greedy man! You're about as bad as _I_ am!" Larry yelled at the overweight Italian man. He then paused to think. "I _meant to say "_ as _we are_ "," Larry rephrased, gesturing to his older, lanky brother, Iggy. "Number _two_ , I didn't inventory that spell. _Iggy_ did. He just taught it to me, so _he's_ thereal villain if you think about it."

"Whoever the real villain might be, it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is the fact that you two severely harmed Mario, and you must pay for that," Peach said, standing up in front of the bench. She glared angrily at the two brothers, who gave her playful looks.

"Yeah!" Wario yelled. He stood up on the bench, and flexed. "If _anyone_ hurts that pathetic plumber, it's gonna be _me_! Mario's _all_ mine! Ya hear that?! Well, that last part doesn't matter now! You're _just_ getting what's coming to you. After all, you went after another man's rival!"

Waluigi hopped off the bench. He jumped onto it, and stood up on it, straight and tall. "Koopalings, you two are going _down_!" Waluigi exclaimed, pointing at the brothers.

"Shut it, beanpole! We could care less about _you_!" Larry yelled. He then returned his attention to Peach. "Listen up, Princess. We're gonna play a little _game_."

"What _kind_ of game?" Peach questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"How can he tell you if you don't _shut up_?" Iggy rudely interrupted them. He the released a nasty cackle. " _Stupid_ ," he added to his previous statement.

"I now see why _that_ one doesn't say too much. The others get annoyed to the point where they just wanna _strangle_ him," Daisy stated. She then moved her fingers to symbolize the act of strangling somebody.

Iggy and Larry then leapt backwards, and landed on the pitcher's mound. Iggy pointed at the area that stood before him and his brother. Seeing that their enemies didn't listen, Larry revealed his magic wand, and pointing it at them.

Peach sighed to herself, and slowly stood up. She began to walk towards Iggy and Larry. Luigi gradually got onto his feet. He followed Peach into the actual field, leaving the coughing Mario resting on the bench. Wario and Waluigi followed suit, with Daisy not too far behind them. Yoshi, Birdo, and Rosalina followed their friends side-by-side.

Upon reaching the two siblings, Wario stuck his finger right to Larry's chest. The youngest Koopaling looked up at Wario, and glared. He pushed Wario's muscular arm away, and pointed his wand right at Wario's chest. Waluigi loomed over Larry, attempting to intimidate him. Iggy then put a clawed finger right to Waluigi's throat. The latter gulped, and Iggy laughed loudly.

Luigi then cleared his throat. Everyone turned to face him, and then he spoke. "Alright then. We did what you said, so what do you want us to do now? It's clear that you two wouldn't hesitate to last any of us out of existence, so we'd rather listen to what you want."

"Maybe _you'd_ rather obey the commands of these two weaklings, but Waluigi and I would rather settle our differences with these fools _right now **,"**_ Wario boldly stated, getting right in Larry's face.

"Yeah!" Waluigi yelled, pumping his fist into the air. "How _dare_ they disrespect us!"

"What's the use in trying? If Luigi wouldn't have intervened, you two already would've been done for," Rosalina calmly said, levitating above the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were folded.

Wario and Waluigi both turned their attention to Rosalina. They ran over to her, and glared right at her. "What was that?" they asked simultaneously.

"Iggy and Larry's magic wands are too powerful for you two to be able to defeat them. Even _without_ the wands, those two are a decent match. I'm not trying to say much, but maybe you guys should choose your fights more carefully. You two thought you could take Ludwig, Lemmy, _and_ Wendy at the same time. That was a total bust, so I don't see that much of a reason to try _now_ ," Rosalina said.

"The problem is that that stupid fool, _Ludwig_ , isn't here. Only two of his siblin-!"

Wario was knocked off his feet by Larry. Wario landed on the grass, on his back. He laid with his limbs sprawled out, and Larry got out of his shell. Glaring intensively with rage at the overweight Italian man, Larry slowly walked towards him. Everyone looked on in curiosity as the youngest Koopaling continued to approach Wario. Luigi and Waluigi were too stunned to attack Larry. Well, Iggy would've blocked them anyway, but they were still stunned. When he reached the man, Larry kept walking until his feet were aligned with Wario's hips. Larry raised his right foot, and placed it on Wario's large stomach. Larry laughed at him, and Wario growled with anger.

Waluigi regained his senses, and began to run towards Larry. Iggy saw this, and placed his foot in Waluigi's path. Waluigi crashed down to the grass after he tripled over Iggy's foot. Waluigi vigorously jumped to his feet, and glared at the lanky Koopaling.

"That's what happens when you talk about my brother like that," Larry frowned at Wario.

* * *

Wendy and Morton entered Peach Ice Garden. The temperature in here was very frigid, and the female Koopaling found herself shivering. Morton, despite the fact that his bare feet touched the ice, seemed to have no trouble adjusting to the cold. Wendy and Morton then walked down the stairs, and stepped onto the field.

"It's much colder than I thought it would be," Wendy said, turning to Morton.

"If it's too cold for you, I suppose I could just go get Lemmy. We _both_ know he would love this place. So then, should I go get him?" Morton questioned, looking down at his older sister.

"I'm fine, Morton. Don't worry about me. I'll just tough it out," Wendy assured her younger brother.

Morton summoned his magic mallet. He tossed it to his right hand, and threw it into the air. It came back down to him, and he caught it in his left hand. Morton then turned to face his older sister. "Good, 'cause I'm ready to do a little _reconstruction_."

Morton ran on the ice. He ran over to one of the gigantic Peach statues, and jumped in the air. With one mighty swing, he made it crumble to bits. Morton then fired a magic blast at it via his magic wand. The crumbled bits were surrounded by a bright, red aura, and they were brought a few inches off the ground. Morton then caused them to come together, and once they did, it was a statue of Morton.

Wendy looked at the ice that laid beneath her. Turing downward, she spat three fireballs at the thick layer of ice. Immediately, the fireballs caused the solid ice to change into shapeless water. Wendy then spat even more fireballs at the ice that was farther from her. Wendy jumped into the water, and began to swim. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed herself while she was in her element.

"Look, Morton. Our ideas are gonna contradict themselves if we don't do anything about it beforehand. If you just want to make statues of yourself, and if _I_ want to turn this place into my personal swimming pool, we're gonna have to set some ground rules," Wendy said, turning to her brother.

"You're right," Morton agreed. He then closed his eyes and lowered his head in thought. He put his finger to his chin. His eyes then darted open. " _I_ know! The ice rink is yours, and I'll handle the outside."

Wendy nodded, then got back to her agenda. Wendy dove underneath the water, where the waves were a deep, cool blue. The water was a little cold, so she warmed herself up by using her magic wand. She dove further into the water, and saw a chest sitting at the bottom. Her eyes widening in curiosity, she swam faster. She began to become tired as she continued to swim. Once she reached the chest, she tried to pull it up, but failed due to the chest's increase weight, caused by the water. Wendy then swam to the surface as quickly as she could, without exhausting herself, of course.

Morton was busy modifying the statues he had already constructed when Wendy ran up to him. She tapped him on the shell, and he turned around. "Yeah?" Morton asked.

"There's a treasure chest down there," Wendy answered, pointing at the water's surface. "I can't get it out while it's underwater. It's just too heavy. Since you're obviously my _favorite_ brother, I was wondering if you could get it for me."

"Do you know what's even _in_ there?" Morton questioned.

"No, but it doesn't matter. Regardless of what's in there, I want to have _just_ because it belongs to Peach. You understand how rivalries work, don't you?" Wendy replied, grinning smugly.

"It seems sort of pathetic, but I guess I can't talk. After all, I plan to finish off that fat oaf, _K._ _Rool_."

"I _knew_ you'd understand! You're not _Larry_ , now are you?" Wendy responded.

"One good thing about us crocs is the fact that we can swim."

Wendy and Morton turned to see King K. Rool's head sticking above the water, surrounded by several Kritters. They were all glaring right at them, and Morton returned the mutual feeling by showing his magic mallet to the crocodilians. Wendy summoned two magical, glowing rings. She held them in her hands, and frowned at King K. Rool and the latter's minions.

King K. Rool jumped out of the water, and landed in front of them. A large, booming sound was heard right as the great crocodilian's large feet hit the carpeted floor. The Kritters followed him out of the water, and they stood there, bearing maces.

"You shouldn't have said that, boy. I was already frustrated about my previous loss, but you just pushed me over the edge! It's time for you to _die_ ," King K. Rool said. He then looked over and saw Wendy rolling her eyes at him. "Don't worry, Baldy! I'll take _you_ out too!"

" _Baldy?!_ " Wendy growled.

Wendy left Morton's side, and walked over to King K. Rool and the Kritters. The Kritters flashed evil grins at her, and Wendy reacted by scowling at all of them. King K. Rool then snapped his fingers. One of the Kritters, a blue one, lunged at Wendy. He swung his mace downward at Wendy, and the latter dodged it. She kicked the mace out of the reptile's hand. As the Kritter stood, shocked, Wendy slapped him across the face, and the Kritters fell to the ground, unconscious. A red Kritter then leapt at Wendy. She summoned a large, golden ring, and fired it at the Kritter. The ring ,are direct contact with the center of the Kritter's head, and he instantly blacked out. The red Kritter landed on the blue Kritter. Wendy stepped up to them, and stood on the two defeated Kritters. She glared at the tyrannical crocodilian, and King K. Rool glared back.

King K. Rool jumped at Wendy, and the latter leapt into the air. K. Rool landed on the pile of defeated Kritters, and the minions groaned in pain as they were rudely awakened. K. Rool then went after Wendy in the air. He slashed down at her with his sharp, deadly claws. Wendy made a quick spin, causing K. Rool's claws to hit her shell. Wendy then tried to kick him in the stomach, but K. Rool blocked her attacks with his arm. He then grabbed her, and through her downward.

Wendy landed right on Morton. The two siblings shortly bickered with one another before Wendy got back to businesses. She jumped off of Morton's shell, and got into her shell. She rammed into the crocodilian's stomach at a very high speed. K. Rool fell down to th ground, where Morton was busy fighting the remaining Kritters. Wendy landed on his stomach, and the heels of her shoes dug into K. Rool's flesh.

" _Yowch_! That hurt, you brat!" King K. Rool yelled at Wendy.

Wendy looked down to stare King K. Rool down. She smiled at the previous statement, and put all her weight into her right leg, causing K. Rool even _more_ pain. Cursing bitterly, he threw Wendy off of him. She landed on her shell, and K. Rool punched her in the face. He the laughed and was nearly thrown off his feet when Morton charged into him.

"If it's _you_ I'm fighting, call off your little sister!" King K. Rool demanded.

"Actually, she's my _older_ sister," Morton replied, bearing his knuckles. "Also, she can help me fight you if she _wants_ to. As siblings, we generally work as a _team_."

Wendy then got up from the ground. She walked over to Morton, and stood next to him. She glared at the infuriated K. Rool. "Yeah, my _little_ brother's right! Now then, before we annihilate you, tell us _this_. What did you plan to accomplish by chasing us down?"

 _"Revenge_ , obviously." He then took a little pause, and folded his arms. "Well, it looks like I'm outnumbered now, so I guess I'll be on my way. By the way, might you happen to know a little guy with a multicolored mohwak and a yellow and orange ponytail? I passed a guy than fits that description on my way here."

"Yeah. That's _Lemmy_. He's out older brother," Wendy causally responded.

K. Rool then looked dumbfounded. "But he's smaller than _both of you_."

"Yet he's the second-oldest," Wendy replied.

"We've decided to let you go since you told us our brother was on the move. Consider yourself lucky, K. Rool. However, we _will_ fight the next time you happen to cross my path. _Wendy_ here won't intervene _either_ , so you better be careful when that time comes. Until then, impressive strength," Morton said to the villainous, reptilian mastermind.

King K. Rool then left, leaving his defeated minions behind. Wendy and Morton casually stood and watched as King K. Rool made his exit. Once he was gone, Morton leapt back into the water, easy to retrieve the chest. Wendy stood by the water, waiting impatiently until her younger, but larger, brother returned from the dark depths of Peach Ice Garden.

Wendy greedily ripped the chest open, but found nothing but a box of chocolate ice cream inside. The cold water had frozen it to the point of being nearly inedible, so Wendy tossed it back into the water. The two siblings sat back-to-back, disappointed at what they found inside the hidden treasure chest of Peach Ice Garden.

* * *

Wendy and Morton found Lemmy near the entrance to the island. The smallest Koopaling was harmlessly sitting on the red carpet, but all the other people in the area were sitting away from him, eyeing Lemmy with mean glares. Lemmy didn't appear to notice the frequent glares. He saw Wendy and Morton getting closer to him, so he got up to greet them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lemmy asked.

"Did you take care of Yoshi Park?" Morton questioned, getting to the point.

"Yeah. It look me no time at all."

"That's good, but what should _we_ do now that we're finished with the ballparks we've chosen? It was fun and all, but I'm sorta bored now," Wendy said.

"Then let's go and see what Iggy and Larry are up to. I'm _positive_ they're _not_ finished with Mario Stadium. If possible, I'd like to go and cause a little chaos _myself_ ," Morton suggested.

Lemmy jumped excitedly for several seconds. Wendy and Morton laughed at his enthusiasm. Once Lemmy was finished with his showcase of eagerness, he walked past his younger siblings. Both Wendy and Morton agreed to let him lead them to Mario Stadium. Lemmy began to walk down the carpet that led to Mario Stadium, his mischievous younger siblings following not far behind.

On the way there, they saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. having a father-son talk. Being as nosy as she was, Wendy slightly went out of her way so she could hear the topic of their discussion. Wendy listened with open heard as she heard the names of Ludwig and Roy being mentioned several times. She quickly whispered this information to Lemmy and Morton, and the three of them made a mental note about deciding to tell their other four siblings the information.

As they came closer to Mario Stadium, Morton conjured both his magic mallet and his magic wand. He held his magic mallet in his right hand, and he held the wand in his left. He was completely aware that there could be a fight awaiting them. Wendy held a large, golden ring in her right hand, and waved it menacingly as she walked. Lemmy merely walked casually. His siblings had his back.

The three of them entered the stadium and saw Iggy and Larry giving a lengthy explanation to Mario's friends. Lemmy, Wendy, and Morton were quickly acknowledged as they walked onto the field. Larry ran over to them, and yelled as he did so. Larry jumped on Morton, and gave him a massive hug. Wendy tried to prevent Larry from hugging her at the time being, but the younger sibling went ahead, bringing his sister down to the ground, where he nearly crushed her with a heartwarming embrace. Wendy was left breathless as Larry tackled Lemmy.

"Lemmy! Wendy! Morton! You made it!" Larry exclaimed, nearly crushing Lemmy to death.

"We've already taken care of Peach Ice Garden and Yoshi Park, so the three of us decided to help _you_ three," Lemmy rapidly said between breaths. He then backed away from Larry so he could take a breather. Larry nervously smiled as he watched his older, shorter brother gasp for air.

"Honestly, we were just bored," Morton said.

"Either way, you're here now, so you can help us out! For starters, we were going to play a game with all of these _wimps_! Now that _you_ guys are here, we'll be slightly less outnumbered," Iggy said to Lemmy, Wendy, and Morton. "Really, I don't care about fairness."

"Us _either_. Look here, you repulsive reptiles. You guys have been ruining our vacation for _too_ long. I want to see someone suffer, and I would rather want it to be you guys, now that you're here and all. Especially _those_ brats," Waluigi said, pointing at Lemmy and Wendy.

"Add Larry to that situation. He's gotta pay for embarrassing me," Wario growled.

Larry simply shrugged in reply to that comment. He then waved his hand at Lemmy, Wendy and Morton. He brought them into a huddle with himself and Iggy, and there, the five siblings began to discuss the literal game plan. Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi glared at the siblings as they talked amongst one another.

The siblings soon finished. They got out of their huddle, and faced Mario's friends and frienemies. Wendy then remembered something, and she decided to announce it to her brothers. "By the way, guys, Ludwig and Roy said they would be here soon. According to Ludwig, the two of them are finishing off Wario City," she said.

"Why would you ruin my precious stadium? You guys have no hearts," Peach muttered. "I heard you the first time, but I thought you were just exaggerating. I guess I should've known. The main question here is "why?"."

"To cut it short: It was _fun_ ," Wendy responded. "I enjoyed very last _second_ of it. Morton did, too. He's the one that turned all of _your_ statues into statues of _himself_. By the way, I turned a great deal of the ice into water. You now have a gigantic swimming pool. Sorry about that." Wendy then released a sharp, taunting laugh.

Daisy then boldly stepped up, and stopped at Peach's side. She placed her hands on her hips, and scornfully frowned at Wendy. The latter responded to this gesture by folding her arms, and the two rivals glared at each other.

"It looks like it's Showtime," Daisy growled.

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it?" Wendy replied.

"Well then, I think I've experienced something like this recently. How about you?" Roy asked.

Everyone turned to see him sitting in the stands, right next to Ludwig. Ludwig was occupying himself by reading a long, dull book, and Roy was eating from a large bucket of popcorn. All the people in the field continued to stare at them, and Roy began to eat his popcorn faster. He threw the bucket on the field once he finished it. He then made the fifty-foot leap to the grass, where his siblings were waiting. Ludwig followed him, landing beside him.

"Yep. Except this time, I'm involved in the _major_ drama," Ludwig responded.


	7. Ballgame?

"So you meant an actual baseball game?" Peach asked, astonished.

"Yep. Sounds fun, right?" Larry asked, getting excited.

He began to rumble on about the possibilities of the baseball game that was soon to occur. In the few seconds that he actually spoke, he had annoyed his older siblings to the maximum. Frowning angrily, Morton knocked Larry to his shell. The youngest Koopaling laid in the grass, too shocked to get up.

"Get 'em!" Lemmy yelled, jumping on Larry.

In unison, all five of the other Koopalings bent their knees, preparing to jump. Larry gasped in fear as he saw this. Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, and Morton laughed as they jumped into the air. Lemmy quickly got out of their way, and the five of them landed on Larry. Larry began to become crushed underneath the weight of his older siblings. He was crushed to the point where he couldn't move. Lemmy jumped on top of the other five, putting Larry at the bottom of a huge pile.

"I suppose...," Peach replied, looking down. Her reply to the youngest Koopaling's question was well-late, but as her friends, along with Wario and Waluigi, turned their heads to look at her, they saw that Peach looked very sad.

"What's the matter, Bestie? You're looking a little glum?" Daisy asked, looking at her best friend with concern. She walked over to her friend's side, and put a comforting hand on Peach's shoulder. Instantly, she knew. "It's about Mario, isn't it?"

Peach slowly nodded in response. Daisy hugged Peach, trying to comfort her. The blonde princess of the Mushroom Kingdom merely looked away from her best friend. She was terribly hurt by what Larry had done to Mario. While it was true that Mario had been an enemy of the Koopalings for years, Peach hadn't expected them to attempt to _fatally_ harm him. Daisy understood this, and she continued to comfort Peach.

"He'll be fine, Peach. He's _Super Mario_. There's _nothing_ that can defeat _him_ ," Daisy said.

"I know. He's the strongest man I've ever known. I just _hate_ seeing him like this," Peach replied. She then broke into tears, and she collapsed to her knees. After letting a fear tears drip down her face and onto her knees, she covered her face with her pale hands. Daisy crouched down beside her, and embraced her once again.

Seeing that Peach was still in a state of sadness, a few of her other friends decided to comfort her. Daisy looked up upon noticing a figure looming over them. Her eyes eventually met those of the looming person. It was Yoshi.

The lovable green dinosaur wore a saddened expression. He got onto his knees, and turned to face Peach. Through a small crack in her shield of flesh, Peach could see Yoshi's large, green nose. "Daisy's right. Mario is _not_ the average man. He has superhuman strength," Yoshi said to the princess.

"His superhuman strength doesn't _matter_ in this situation!" Peach sobbed. She had accidentally snapped at her reptilian friend, and she could feel that her friend was taken back by her reply. However, Peach was still depressed, and she didn't want Yoshi to see her face.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi questioned.

"Really, this is all _Bowser's_ fault!"

"How is it _Bowser's_ fault?" Yoshi asked.

"The Koopalings are loyal to Bowser. Whatever he says, they so it. The first time Bowser used the Koopalings in one of his plots was several years ago."

Wario and Waluigi had become bored with the endless talking that had been emitted from Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi's mouths. Due to their boredom, they had decided to watch Larry struggle. At this point, only Larry's _hair_ was visible through the large pile. The rest of his body was buried beneath his older siblings. Iggy then began to cause his younger brother pain by pulling on his hair. Larry screamed in rage, and made a jerk to the left. Iggy was thrown off the pile.

"So you wanna play like _that_ , do you?"

Iggy then backed up, and he ran towards the pile. Iggy jumped right on the pile, causing Larry to yell in anger. Iggy giggled at this. The younger brother tried to raise his hand put of the pile so he could hit Iggy, but Roy saw this. He grabbed Larry's hand, and leaned forward, putting all his bodyweight on Larry. The latter had to clamp his lips together on order to not scream. Wario laughed at Larry's current situation, but this attracted the attention of Iggy.

"What are _you_ laughing at, fat boy?" Iggy asked, laughing.

"Did you just call me _fat_? Wario demanded, showing his fists to the lanky, green-haired Koopaling. Iggy threw his head back, and laughed. "How dare you mock the great _Wario_!"

"Oh, boy! A _challenge!"_ Iggy clapped.

Wario's eyes narrowed even further. Glaring with pure rage, he charged at Iggy, holding his fists out. Iggy stood up, and jumped off the pile. He landed in front of the pile, and folded his arms, grinning for no apparent reason.

 _"That's_ what I mean," Peach said, looking down.

Wario stopped in his tracks, and Iggy lost his focus on the scuffle. Both of them turned their attention to the blonde princess. The other Koopalings, except for Larry, redirected their attention to Peach.

" _What_ do you mean?" Roy questioned.

"The _cause-and-effect_ is what I mean, you lumbering moron!" Peach yelled at him, speaking in an unusual, scornful tone. Daisy laughed at this, and Peach found herself loosening up a little. She emitted a barely audible chuckle, and she then continued her explanation. "Iggy angered Wario, which caused _him_ to attempt to react violently...similar to what Larry did to Mario."

Luigi, Yoshi, and Daisy then casted angry glances towards the bottom of the pile, where Larry was. Ludwig gave a protective, stern stare to all of them, and the three friends then set their eyes back on Peach. Ludwig snickered to himself, amused with the outcome his stern stare had caused.

"I see what you mean. Due to all the years Bowser has tried to kidnap you, Peach, the Koopalings have grown animosity towards Mario and I due to our constant interference, " Luigi explained.

"Yes," Peach responded in a depressed tone.

"It truly _is_ funny how emotions work. They cause us to do things...even sometimes against out will."

Larry even managed to raise his arm out of the pile so he could join his brothers as they pointed at Wendy. She rolled her eyes as she folded her arms, turning away from them. Most of them out their hands down, but Lemmy remained to hold his hand up. Wendy soon became annoyed with her childish older brother. She pounced on him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Iggy cheered.

Roy and Morton then grabbed Iggy at the same time, and brought their lanky brother down to the grass. Both of them grinned as Iggy failed to get them off of them. They were both far too heavy.

Due to Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, and Morton removing themselves from the pile, Ludwig and Larry were the only ones that remained. Larry inhaled as loudly as he could, greatly annoying Ludwig. The latter began to pin Larry to the ground, and Larry tried to fend off his older brother. Eventually, Ludwig grew tired from torturing Larry, so he instead used his younger brother as his seat.

"Ludwig. Get off me and get the others to call down! We still gotta play baseball!" Larry roared.

"Make me, Larry. You're shell is too comfortable, and I'm very tired," Ludwig responded.

"Yeah, I'm with Larry. The sooner we play baseball, the sooner we get out of here. _Right_?" Luigi asked.

Larry made an abrupt jerk to his right, knocking Ludwig off of him. Ludwig landed on his stomach, and barely had the chance to breathe before Larry jumped on his back. "Right," Larry answered. Ludwig growled.

"Well, there are _nine_ of us and _seven_ of you," Luigi said.

"Doesn't matter! Let's play!" Larry exclaimed.

"Shut up, Larry. You're so _annoying_ ," Ludwig said to his younger brother.

"Well, _you're_ such a jerk," Larry argued.

"Nitwit."

"Doofus."

"Idiot."

"Pompous."

"Ignorant."

"Bros, bros, stop fighting. Let's hurry up and play some baseball," Roy said to them.

"Whatever...," Ludwig muttered.

"Now then, _I_ wanna be the team captain!" Larry yelled.

"Why would _you_ be the captain? I'm older than you, therefore _better_ than you," Ludwig answered.

"But I thought you didn't _want_ to play," Lemmy said.

"Yeah! What he said," Larry smirked.

Ludwig pushed Larry out of the way, sending his younger brother down to the grass. Larry glared upwards at him, and Ludwig shrugged it off with a smug grin. He turned away from Larry, and conjured his magic wand. He held it in his right hand, and aimed it towards the sky.

"Our magic wands will be our bats," Ludwig announced.

"Duh. What else _would_ they be? Actual _baseball_ _bats_?" Wendy sarcastically remarked.

Ludwig ignored his little sister's comment. He stepped towards the team that opposed his, and stood on the pitcher's mound. "Who will be your captain?"

"If this brat is _their_ captain, I wanna be _our_ captain. I have a score to settle with _Ludwig_ ," Wario stated.

The others reluctantly agreed, making Wario the official captain for their temporary baseball team. Knowing how Wario was, the second-in-command for the baseball team would be Waluigi, as the two Italian men hung around each other a lot and pulled devious stunts. Also, they were brothers.

"What if I don't _want to_ play baseball?" Wendy whined, crossing her arms.

"We're already outnumbered as it stands. I'd rather not have any more empty spaces on the team," Roy responded. "A few of us already have to play several positions on the field."

Wendy still refused to agree to the terms. Roy sighed to himself, then hopped to his feet. He gradually walked over to his younger sister, and stood before her. Wendy looked up at him, wide-eyed in confusion. Roy hunched over so he could whisper into her ear.

"Look, Wendy. I know you don't wanna do this, but we need your help to do this. All seven of us are gonna have to work together if we want to survive in this world. I know you might be a little naturally upset with us, due to us all being boys. We can't change that, but we _can_ change the ways we interact. So, then. W'dya say? Will you help us?" Roy whispered.

Wendy nodded slowly, surprised at her older brother's speech. Ludwig and Iggy seemed to understand what had just happened, but the others did not. Lemmy began to tease Wendy after Iggy told him what had occurred. Roy shoved his fist in Lemmy's face, causing the childish Koopaling to fall backwards.

Peach's heart was nearly warmed by this display of sibling love. A small grin crept onto her face, but it was Daisy who realized it was there. She poked Peach in the cheek, and the blonde princess instantly knew.

Larry got up to his feet. He pushed Ludwig out of the way as he ran past them. "Let's play some BASEBALL!"

Ludwig and Morton then teamed up to punch Larry on each shoulder.

"You guys go ahead. I'll go check on Mario," Peach said to her friends, along with Wario and Waluigi. She turned to walk back to the poisoned plumber, giving Larry a murderous glare over her shoulder as she returned to her love interest.

"That's new. I've never seen her _angry_ before," Larry said.

"Me neither," Lemmy agreed.

* * *

"Yeah! It's time to BAT!" Iggy exclaimed loudly, dashing out to the batter's position.

"Don't do anything stupid," Ludwig called after him,

"Or crazy," Morton added.

Wario stood at the pitcher's mound. He glared at the hyper, exotic Iggy as the latter ran over to the Home plate. Iggy summoned the yellow-green magic wand. He spun around like a top, and then laughed once he finished.

 _Weirdo_ , Wario thought. He then put a firm grip on the baseball, and he bent his arm as far back as he could. Iggy bent his knees, prepared to hit the ball as hard as he could. Wario then motioned forwards, and threw the ball. It spun several times in the air as it neared Iggy. The latter still laughed though.

Grinning mischievously, Iggy brought back his magic wand, and swung. The sound the ball made when it came into contact with the same was very loud. The ball was instantly set into motion. It began to soar above the area between the first and second bases. Toad ran off of season base, and jumped into the air. The ball hit the tips of his fingers, and proceeded to fly further into the outfield.

The ball hit the back wall. Waluigi ran towards it, and stopped it up in his hands. Winding his arm as far as he could, he threw the ball towards first base. Iggy had been there long for several seconds, so he decided to run before the ball made its way to fists base.

Luigi grabbed the ball as soon as it was in his grabbing range. He threw it towards second base, but Iggy slid onto the base, making himself safe. Toad looked downward, disappointed in himself. Iggy laughed loudly at Toad's misfortune. Toad tossed the ball to Wario, and the greedy man glared at Iggy before turning his back to him.

Morton stepped up the plate, walking proudly. Wario immediately began to fear for the worst. The other players on the field began to get nervous. Iggy hopped excitedly.

"Come on, Morton! Hit it out of the park!" Iggy yelled.

Wario muttered something in response to Iggy's previous statement. He threw the ball to Morton. It curved off a little to the side. It was the first Ball of the game. The catcher, Daisy, picked up the ball, and tossed it back to Wario.

Grunting, Wario hurled it at Morton. The second-youngest Koopaling brought the ruby-red magic wand as far back as possible. Morton swung at it with all of his might. The ball made a huge cracking sound as it was struck. The sound was horrific enough for everyone present at the game to know. Homerun.

Iggy and Morton both gloated as they made their way across the plates. Both of the brothers marched triumphantly as their opponents eyes them with infuriated glares. Iggy waved his arms in the air as he dashed and Morton walked slowly, stopping every now and then to flex.

Wario was so mad that he nearly threw the baseball at the two of them. Instead, he roughly clenched it in his right hand. As they walked along then line on their way to third base, the two brothers got an idea. They began to run. As they got closer to the Home plate, Morton jumped over Iggy and landed on the plate, making a pose. Iggy slid on his knees, and rose, making a pose as well.

The other five Koopalings cheered, excited to be on the board in the first inning. Lemmy, Wendy, and Larry high-fived. Ludwig and Roy pumped their fists into the air, and cheered loudly. Their cries increased as Iggy and Morton exited the field, coming over to them.

"Good job, guys! Those fools didn't see it coming!" Larry yelled.

"I'm just naturally strong," Morton said, shrugging off his younger sibling's previous statement. "Wario just underestimated me, which I find pretty stupid."

"It _was_ stupid," Larry said.

"Remember, guys. They have powerhouses too. They have both Wario and Birdo with them," Roy said.

"Not that it matters," Iggy yawned.

"Yeah! Wario's _just_ their captain!" Larry agreed with Iggy. He then emitted a loud yawn. "I would've loved to be _our_ team captain, but _someone_ thought differently." Larry glared at Ludwig.

"Any day now," Dasiy impatiently moaned.

Lemmy went out to the plate. He summoned the green magic wand. He held it high above his head, and brought it down right as the ball approached him. The ball began to fly towards the out-of-bounds territory. Toad, however, had other plans.

He darted off second base, and eyed the ball intensely. It was beginning to get closer to the ground, so the resident of the Mushroom Kingdom made a dive for it. Toad turned over onto his back mid-air, and he said into the wall. He caught the ball.

Happily, Toad held the ball high over his head. He threw it to Wario who caught it with one hand. The first Out of the game had been delivered.

Lemmy trudged off the field, passing by Ludwig, who eyed him with annoyed stares. Lemmy returned this action by sticking his tongue out at his older brother. Ludwig grunted as he stepped up to the plate, wielding the dark-blue magic wand.

Wario threw the ball to Ludwig. The eldest Koopaling stared the ball down with arrogance. Ludwig swung at the ball. It was batted right to Wario, who caught it.

Ludwig stood on the plate with his mouth agape. Wario held his sides and laughed mockingly. Luigi gave Ludwig the "L" sign, enraging Ludwig. Lemmy and Larry held Ludwig back as he tried to attack the younger Mario brother. Eventually, he calmed down, and he let his younger brothers take him back to the bench.

Roy stepped up to the plate. He summoned his magic wand, the black one. Wario knew what might occur next, but he was too eager to end the inning to do anything. Wario roughly through the ball towards Roy. The latter swung at it with all of his might. It was another Homerun.

Roy walked along the bases with swagger. He grinned stupidly at the opposing team as he passed them. Wario's team stuck their tongues out and gave nasty glances to the third-oldest Koopaling. Roy posed on the Home plate, and laughed loudly.

Wendy strutted off the bench so she could have her turn. Scowling nastily, Wario growled at her. Wendy smirked at this display, and held the purple magic wand high above her head. Wario threw the ball, and Wendy hit it. It was a fly ball.

"Oops. Sorry, guys," Wendy said to her brothers, somewhat apologetically.

Luigi jumped up and caught the ball. He landed back on the ground with it in his hand. He grinned as he ran off the field, followed by the rest of his team. The male Koopalings all glared at Wendy as they passed her, causing their sister to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. You guys are _so_ extra...," Wendy muttered as she followed them onto the field.

"Our reputation is at stake, so I'm pretty determined to win. You should be too," Ludwig said to her.

" _Reputation_? I'm just here to play some _baseball!"_ Larry yelled.

"Of _course_ you are, my idiotic little brother," Ludwig replied.

"Fair enough."

Ludwig stepped up to the pitcher's mound. Morton had agreed to be the catcher, so he sat on the ground across from Ludwig. Luigi stepped up to the plate, wielding his personal green bat. Ludwig arrogantly snickered to himself as Luigi took his stance. The eldest Koopaling then hurled the ball at Luigi. The latter took a swing at it.

"Hold up! I'm bored!" Morton yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him with surprised expressions. He stood there with his arms crossed. The ball flew over him and out of the park. The rest of the Koopalings slapped their foreheads in disappointment. Ludwig frowned angrily at his younger brother.

"Morton! You just let them get a point!" Larry yelled, throwing a fit.

"Do I like like I care?" Morton responded.

"What are you _doing_? You just betrayed _us_ , you're own _siblings_!" Larry yelled.

"Yeah, Morton. What's _that_ about?" Lemmy asked, turning to face his second-youngest brother.

"I'm done playing games. You guys just gave in by playing with them," Morton explained.

"We had a _reason_ for doing so!" Wendy yelled.

"Yeah! We had an entire deal planned out, and you just ruined it!" Iggy exclaimed.

"You guys can keep playing if you want. I'm done," Morton replied.

With that, Morton turned his spiky shell to his siblings. He crouched down, and jumped over the back wall of the stadium. He landed in the stands, and he continued to walk away from them, leaving his surprised siblings behind. Morton began to walk towards the front entrance of the stadium. Once he came to it, he exited.

* * *

"What a _jerk_ ," Larry pouted as he followed the others down the red carpet.

"Morton's gonna _pay_ for abandoning us," Roy vowed, walking in front of Larry.

"What do we do about this?" Iggy asked.

"I say we find Morton, and knock some sense into 'em!" Wendy growled.

"Violence is always _you're_ first solution," Ludwig calmly said.

"And do you have a _problem_ with it?!" Wendy snapped.

"Yeah."

Wendy began to walk slightly faster. Catching up to Ludwig, she bumped him. She then took the lead, and Ludwig glared at her. He pushed her to the side. Wendy pushed him with all of her might, and Ludwig was sent off the carpet.

He landed at the base of a large oak tree. He sat there with his head pointed downwards. His eyes still glared at his little sister with great intensity, however. Wendy quickly noticed this and she glared back, crossing her arms in the process.

Roy passed Wendy, and stood before Ludwig. He reached put his hand, and helped his older brother to his feet. Ludwig said "Thank you" as he stood beside Roy, breathing heavily with rage.

"It seems like all of our conflicts start with _you_ ," Roy said to Wendy.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She walked over to Roy, and glanced upward at him. "Morton _literally_ just abandoned us. Why aren't you mentioning _him_?"

"Because you actually inflicted _physical_ harm on another person," Roy explained.

"I'm with Roy. You _do_ get angry a lot," Lemmy said.

"That doesn't mean _anything_!" Wendy roared at him.

"There she goes again...," Iggy whispered in Larry's ear. Larry nodded at this statement in silent agreement.

Wendy clenched her fists, and narrowed her eyebrows. She stormed away from them, leaving a few shredded places in the carpet. Her brothers watched with zero feelings of sympathy. Ludwig even folded his arms coldly.

 _Take some time off, you little **brat**_ , Ludwig thought.


	8. The Resolve of Wendy and Morton

"So what now?" Larry asked.

"Nothing. We lose," Roy responded.

"Thanks to Wendy and Morton," Ludwig sighed.

"Do we have to heal Mario now?" Larry grunted.

"Yes, but I don't want to," Ludwig replied.

"I want to see the man _suffer,"_ Iggy complained.

"Well, it looks like you won't see that _now,"_ Lemmy said to him.

"When I find those two, I'm gonna make them _pay!_ Physical pain is the _only_ thing I think they deserve!" Roy yelled.

Roy then thought he saw something through the massive, thick forest of large trees. It was enpugh to paralyze him for several seconds. He stopped in his tracks, causing Larry to bump into him. Larry was knocked backwards, and he landed on his shell.

Lemmy helped him to his feet, and Larry glanced up at Roy. He walked forwards and stood behind Roy. He knocked on his older brother's shell.

"Hey, Roy. Watch where you're goin'," Larry said.

Roy then began to run off the carpet. Roy jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch high above the ground. He held onto the tree's mighty trunk with his right hand, and formed a circle with his left hand. He glimpsed through the opening from behind his hot pink shades. Across many large, tall trees, Roy saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. approaching.

Roy emitted a soft, low growl. Though it was barely audible, the rest of them heard the sound. Iggy, followed by Ludwig, Lemmy, and Larry, jumped into the branch, right beside Roy.

"What's going on?" Iggy loudly asked.

He then saw that Roy was looking at something the length of several football fields away. Iggy looked at Roy's shades and the angle his older brother's head was pointing, as was able to determine where Roy was looking. Iggy pointed downwards, causing the other three to spot the two royal Koopas from the same distance.

"Why are _they_ coming this way?" Ludwig asked.

"I dunno, Ludwig. How do you expect me to know?" Larry yelled back.

Ludwig gave Larry an annoyed stare. Larry stuck his tongue out at Ludwig, causing the latter to roll his eyes in retaliation. Ludwig turned his head away.

"Yeah! That's right! You _better_ look away!" Larry exclaimed.

Lemmy jumped on Larry's back and put his hands over his youngest brother's mouth. Ludwig, Roy, and Iggy teased Larry when the latter couldn't pull his older, smallest brother's hands away.

"Larry, shut up before you give away our location. How am I supposed to put on a show if they already know where we are?" Lemmy asked.

"First of all, _no one's_ putting on a show. Second of all, everyone already know you have a magic wand, so they wouldn't acknowledge it as actual magic. _Third_ of all, I think no one would stay once they saw how stupid you look," Ludwig rudely said.

"Come on, Ludwig. Let a bro live," Lemmy replied.

"None of us are gonna live for too much longer if you don't shut up! Look down _there_. The two of them are getting closer, so the five of us gotta shut up!" Roy aggressively whispered.

"Yeah. _You_ morons need to shut up before we all get caught," Iggy said.

"Are you referring to _ME_ as a moron?!" Roy angrily growled, putting a large fist to Iggy's face.

"Wait, no! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to them! _They're_ the morons in this situation, not you! Come on, Roy," Iggy nervously grinned. Iggy stood up to his impressive full height and put a trembling arm around his bulky older brother's body. "We both know you're my favorite brother!"

Roy punched Iggy in the chest. Iggy fell and began to talk. Fortunately, he grabbed onto the tree nranch, saving himself from a painful fall, and also preventing himself from being spotted. Lemmy jumped off Larry's back and ran over to Iggy. The latter held out his left hand, but Lemmy didn't take it.

"I thought _I_ was your favorite brother. Was that a lie?" Lemmy asked.

Iggy put his finger to his mouth, trying to quiet Lemmy. The latter noticed what was going on, but continued to be a loudmouth, as he knew he had the advantage in this situation. Iggy out his left hand back on the tree branch, and held on.

"If Lemmy isn't Iggy's favorite brother, that means it has to be one of us, plus Morton. Since Roy almost caused Iggy to fall, there's no way _he's_ Iggy's favorite," Larry said to Ludwig.

"I must say, Larry, you're really onto something," Ludwig replied back.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were getting closer. Lemmy looked beyond Iggy, and saw the two royal Koopa's inching closer and closer by the minute. Lemmy then redirected his attention to Iggy. He smiled mischievously. Iggy grinned nervously at him.

"Iggy, who _is_ your favorite brother?" Lemmy asked.

"If it's not me, you will fall down to the grass, meaning Bowser will spot you. You should be able to connect the dots from there," Roy said to Iggy.

"If it's not _me, I'll_ break all of your electronics," Larry said.

"If it's not me, _I'll_ dye your hair magenta," Ludwig said. "Your shell _too."_

 _"_ If It's not me, _I'll_ go online and tell the entire world a bad reputation about you," Lemmy said.

Iggy then gulped as Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, and Larry began to laugh. Bowser seemed to hear the noise for a split second, so the four of them ceased their laughing, and waited until his alert side vanished to begin laughing once again.

"What'll it be, Iggs?" Larry questioned, folding his arms.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll push you off," Roy warned.

* * *

"Well, then. We're in the same boat, so what do you wanna do?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know about you, but _I'm_ tired. I could collapse at any moment. It that happens, it depends on what you do," Morton responded. "Just don't get me near the others. I'm tired of their games."

"You're bring cantankerous as always, it appears," Wendy said.

"Uh-huh. There's nothing _you_ or any of the others can do about it, so BUTT out! I'm getting tired of you guys trying to boss me around and manipulate me! I'm my _own_ person!" Morton roared.

"Who said I was gonna try anything like that?" Wendy snapped.

"Your bossy nature. Obviously," Morton answered.

Wendy folded her arms and she began to sigh. She stomped her foot on the ground, causing Morton to turn around in surprise. She slowly walked towards him. Morton prepared himself for either a fight or a more intense argument. Instead of beginning either of those possibilities, Wendu walked right past him.

Morton stood there, stunned. It was very rare for Wendy to not immediately go on the offensive after being provoked or agitated. Despite his hostile appearance, Morton cared deeply about each of his siblings. He sensed something was wrong with Wendy, so he tried to put his arm on her shoulder while following her.

"Go away, Morton. I can tell you want to be left alone, just like I do," Wendy said.

"Wendy, I-."

"Can it."

Wendy then walked away, leaving her second-youngest brother by himself. Morton watched in surprise as his sister left. He watched as she walked further and further down the path before disappearing from his sight.

 _Just like always, it looks like I'M the bad guy_ , Morton thought to himself. _That was really weird though. I expected Wendy to try to attack me. I guess I don't my sister as well as I should. Bummer._

Morton was tired, so be didn't have the strength to make it across the island, where the true isolated places were. He didn't feel like being accompanied by someone since he was growing tired of either upsetting or disappointing people.

Morton looked to hid right, and he saw a small clearing in the forest. Looking more precisely, he noticed that ZERO sunlight made it through, so he wouldn't have to deal with the pessimistic sun if he were to sleep there. He smiled and began to walk off the path.

A large tree stood hundreds of feet above him. The shade it provided was wonderful. Morton chuckled as he slowed his pace, conserving every bit of energy so he could make it to his ideal resting spot. Once he came to the clearing, Morton fell over. He laid on his plated stomach and closed his eyes.

A stinging pain then began to emerge. Morton grunted as he opened his eyes. He glanced down at his fingers to see several ants crawling all over them, gnawing about. Morton growled at the ants as he sat up.

"Little buggers!" Morton expressed, swatting at the tiny, annoying insects.

Several of the ants fell off Morton's arms, and they landed back in the grass. The remaining ants tried to get a few more bites in before Morton shook his arm. The ants fell off, and they crawled back to the best, which happened to be just a few inches to Morton's right.

"I know you guys were here first, but you're not ruining my favorite spot!" Morton yelled.

He then conjured his magic mallet. He held it high above his head, and brought it down on the ant mound. Several bits of dirt and other sediments were forcibly removed from the pile. Morton brought the mallet back, and swung at the mound, going straight through it.

Morton then fell back down the ground, confident that the ants would leave now that their home was destroyed. He sprawled all of his limbs out, and rested his head on the soft grass. Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke the second he felt something crawling onto his back. Moving as little as possible, Morton summoned his magic wand. He held it low to the ground, and looked at it. Using its reflection, he was able to see Wendy sitting on his back.

"So you came back. What's that about?" Morton slyly questioned.

The voice startled Wendy. She fell off Morton's back and landed on the grass. She soon recovered and she began to ease her breathing. Once she accomplished that goal, Wendy turned to look right at him.

"My legs were sore. I was feeling lazy. I needed somewhere to sit. I generally don't like sitting outside, but it seemed like I needed to make an exception. So I decided to find you so I could use you as a seat. Perhaps even as a throne," Wendy responded.

"You don't really mean that," Morton calmly said.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I care about you. Are you happy to hear that?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yes, actually. It's not everyday that someone hears Wendy O. Koopa say 'I care about you'. You're usually as tough as a walnut, but I thought you cared. I was right too," Morton answered.

Wendy openly grinned, and she turned away from her younger brother. She folded her arms, and Morton stared at her for a long time. Wendy eventually gave in and hugged Morton. The embrace was quite long, lasting for fifteen seconds.

Wendy then let go of him. She walked behind him, and began to climb up his back. Once she reached his shoulders, she sat down and placed her hands on his head. Wendy then jumped down, and turned to face him. She then grew serious.

"As much as I hate to say it, we're having a sibling moment. We might as well go find the others, so let's go. That wasn't a command, by the way. It was a suggestion," Wendy said.

Morton then pulled Wendy to him. The female Koopaling was immediately overwhelmed by her younger brother's impressive crushing force. She soon began gasping for air. Mortonnchuckled loudly, causing Wendy to punch him in the gut.

"Alright. Let's move!" Morton yelled.

Wendy took the lead as the two of them walked out of the forest. They made their way past the humongous trees in less than fifteen minutes. Once they exited the forest, their eyes quickly locked on to the path. Wendy then began to retrace her steps as she tried to remember where she had been. Morton followed close behind.

* * *

"Does it really have to be like _this_?" Iggy pleaded.

"Yep," Larry responded.

"I don't see a reason to _not_ do this," Ludwig said.

Roy took a step forward, causing the tree branch to tremble for several seconds. Larry giggled. Roy balled up his fist and put it right in Larry's face. The younger Koopaling gulped. Ludwig rolled his eyes, obviously amused.

"Come on, guys! This is all a misunderstanding! I love you all!" Iggy pleaded.

 _"Gay...,"_ Larry said.

"No, I don't love you guys in _that_ way," Iggy said.

"Why not? Are we not good enough for you?" Ludwig demanded.

"You too?"

"I was just _kidding,_ Iggy. Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Ludwig complained.

"Not when I'm in danger!" Iggy yelled, hanging on the branch.

"Shhhhh, he'll _heaar_ you," Lemmy warned, pointing at the once-again-approaching Bowser.

 _"No! Screw_ that! Hey! Help ME! I'm in danger! My siblings are putting my life on the line! They've gone crazy! HELP!" Iggy screamed loudly.

Lemmy stepped on Iggy's hand, causing the lanky Koopaling to fall from the tree. Iggy yelled loudly as he fell. The ground began to approach faster and faster, and Iggy caught his mouth being forced open by the wind. Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, and Larry gazed down at Iggy from the safety of the branch.

Iggy crashed into Wendy and Morton, who were walking near the base of the tree. The two of them were knocked to the grass, which Iggy sprawled out on top of them. The force caused by Iggy's unpleasant arrival caused Morton to be knocked in top of Wendy. Only Wendy's head and feet were visible, as the rest of her body laid beneath Morton. Most of Iggy's body was on Morton, but his feet were on Wendy's head. Wendy tried to shake Iggy's feet off her head, but her movement was limited by Morton's current situation.

Roy jumped down from the tree. The shockwave he made caused Iggy to be knocked off Morton, landing on the grass. Roy helped him to his feet, and have him a pat on the back.

"We're even now," Roy said.

Morton then gradually stood to his feet. He immediately noticed he was standing on something that was slightly sharp. He looked down, and noticed he was standing on top of Wendy. The latter looked like she was about to pass out.

Morton quickly stepped off her, and Wendy exhaled deeply as Morton's final footstep left her back. Roy quickly helped her to her feet, and her gratitude was present on her face.

Ludwig, Lemmy, and Larry landed in front of them. Lemmy and Larry stepped to the side. Roy, Iggy, and Morton got the message. The joined Lemmy and Larry, giving Ludwig and Wendy the space to settle their differences.

"Sorry," Wendy said.

"Yeah. Same here," Ludwig said.

"Now that we're all back together, I think we should get back to the plan," Roy said.

 _"Plan?_ What _plan?"_

The Koopalings turned their heads around to see Bowser and Bowser Jr. standing at the base of the tree. Both of them had triumphant expressions on their faces, as if they were proud of have caught up to the Koopalings.

"You brats are gonna heal Mario if it's the last thing you do!" Bowser demanded.

"Now why would we do that?" Morton asked, smiling. He conjured his magic mallet and rested it on his shoulder. Roy did the same with his own Bill Blaster.

"It sounds to me like a showdown is about to begin," Roy said.

"Ready when you are," Larry said.


	9. Dealing with an angry Bowser

"I heard you kids lost a baseball game against Mario's pals. According to Peach, if you guys were to loose, which you did, you had to heal Mario. You guys just left without saying or doing anything. What's with that?" Bowser demanded.

"Bowser, we already know you've doublecrossed people countless times before, so you can't even talk," Roy responded.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, we left before we had the chance to loose. I left like an idiot during the inning, and the others followed. It's as simple as that," Morton said.

"So you forfeited then..," Bowser said, grinning.

"Get' em, Papa! Make them pay for going back on their promise!" Bowser Jr. cried, throwing his fist into the air.

"Shut up, Junior. You're screeching annoying voice is started to tick me off, and we all know what happens when _Wendy_ gets mad," Larry warned Bowser Jr., putting an arm around his sister.

"No, _you_ shut up, Larry!"

"No, _you!"_

 _"_ Shut up, Larry!"

"Can you make me? No. So shut up."

"It's the same here, stupid blue-hair. Cease that meaningless cocophany coming from your mouth!"

"SHUT up!"

"MAKE ME THEN!"

Larry got into his shell and spun towards the Koopa prince. Bowser Jr. caught the light-blue shell and threw it back with his unprecedented strength. Mid-air, Larry got out of his shell and proceeded to you away from the young Koopa prince. Larry fired a large magical blast at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. spat fire at the blast, which succeeded in both enlarging it and changing its course. The combination of the fire and the magic also made the attack more powerful. The large blast came towards Larry, who knocked it back after getting into his shell once again.

The Koopa prince rammed into it in his shell, which pushed it towards the youngest Koopaling once again. The attack was knocked back and forth between the two young Koopas for several moments. On its way towards Bowser Jr. for the forty-sixth time, however, someone intervened by causing a large mallet to crash down on the blast, sending it flying towards Bowser Jr.

The latter was blasted higher the sky. Morton landed on the grass with a _THUD!_ that caused everyone on the ground lighter than Roy to be momentarily paralyzed by the shockwave. Lemmy was even knocked to his feet.

"That was cheap, Morton," Bowser growled, clenching his massive fists.

"Oh, _please._ You're the _king_ of cheapness," Morton retorted, looking unamused.

Bowser jumped at Morton, throwing his arms into the air. He came crashing down, but Morton jumped back. The Koopa king then threw a powerful punch at Morton. The latter set his hammer in front of the punch, and the damage was minimized to merely making Morton get chills. Bowser then jabbed Morton in the stomach, spending the second-youngest Koopaling back several feet.

Morton then charged forward, and he began to swing the mallet around widely, hitting Bowser twenty-nine times in five seconds. Bowser was sent leaning backwards, and Morton got him with the mallet. Bowser was forcefully knocked into a backflip, and landed on his stomach. He got up and rammed into Morton while inside his shell.

"Should we join?" Iggy asked Ludwig.

"Bowser utterly outclasses Morton. There's no way Morton's gonna win. At the very least, Wendy and I should probably help Morty deal with Bowser," the eldest Koopaling answered.

"Isn't that overkill?" Lemmy asked, watching as Bowser knocked Morton onto his shell.

"Not really. It's _Bowser_ we're dealing with, remember?" Ludwig responded. "We've got to beat him until he surrenders, even if we do go a little overboard. When he gets angry like he is now, he won't calm down unless you force him to."

"And the rest of us should get Bowser Jr.?" Lemmy asked.

Ludwig nodded, then got into his shell. He made a beeline for Bowser, and made direct contact with the Koopa king's face. Ludwig got out of his shell, and landed on the ground, continuing to slide. He came to a halt a few feet away from Bowser. The latter grew even angrier. He ran towards Ludwig and punched at him.

Ludwig jumped into the air and landed on Bowser's head. Bowser fell to his stomach, and Ludwig stood on his shell, grinning mockingly. Bowser suddenly jerked to his right, sending Ludwig to the grassy ground. He kicked at the eldest Koopaling, sending him flying across the ground.

Bowser lunged at Ludwig, and swung his clawed hands down at the ground. Ludwig leapt out of the way, causing Bowser to hit the grass. This caused the mighty Koopa to dig a hole in the ground. Dirt flew everywhere, even landing in Bowser's eye.

"My eye!" Bowser screamed, covering his eyes with his massive hands.

Ludwig laughed, but some dirt then landed in his hair. He growled and clenched his fists together. Focusing intensely, Ludwig created three clones of himself. He then commanded the clones to charge at Bowser, then he followed close behind them.

Bowser then squinted as tightly as he could as he breathed a stream of fire at Ludwig. The clones in front of the eldest Koopaling were instantly vaporized. Wendy began to feel a little generous, so she decided to attack Bowser so she could spare Ludwig's hair. Wendy fired golden rings at Bowser. The latter blocked them with his arms, but Ludwig then stomped on his face.

Bowser grunted in annoyance, but Wendy then kicked him in the back of the head. Bowser then punched both of them at the same time, sending both siblings tumbling to the floor. Both Ludwig and Wendy landed on the grass, and rolled for a few seconds. Bowser leapt forward, and landed in front of Ludwig. He tried to crush him by putting his gigantic foot on him, and putting force on it.

Wendy then conjured another golden ring, and she sent it towards Bowser. It hit him on the back of the head. "Back off. Only _we_ get to hurt Ludwig."

Bowser stomped towards her, completely taken over by rage. Mid-way between Ludwig and Wendy, Bowser was sent to the ground by Morton's mallet. The second-youngest Koopaling had leapt into the air and had brought the mallet down on Bowser's head. Bowser landed on his stomach with a _THUD!_ , sending clouds of dirt into the air. They caked the Koopa Kong's entire body, causing him to sneeze. Morton then landed on Bowser's back, putting all his weight into his feet. All the air was knocked out of Bowser.

"Thanks about that," Ludwig said.

"Pssh. Don't thank me," Wendy replied, helping her older brother to his feet.

Bowser Jr. then crashed down to the grass in front of them. The second he landed, he became unconscious. Ludwig and Wendy looked down at him, unimpressed. Larry then landed behind them, and dashed towards them. He put his arms around his older siblings.

"Guys! We did it!" Larry exclaimed.

"Duh...it was seven against two," Ludwig said.

"Yeah. What did you expect?" Wendy questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"We should probably heal Mario."

Ludwig and Wendy both punched Larry, sending the youngest Koopaling. Wendy then tackled him, and put him in a position in which he could do nothing but talk to and listen to Ludwig. Larry tried to break free of his sister's control, but Wendy then got on his back, and placed her knees above Larry's arms, completely trapping him. Ludwig stepped forward, and placed his foot on Larry's head.

"Why do you think that?"

Larry tried to shake Ludwig's foot off of his head, but Wendy held Larry's head in place. Defeated, Larry decided to answer. "If we don't heal him, the two of them are gonna keep coming after us."

"Suppose I _like_ having them come after us? What do you have to say to _that?"_

 _"_ Guys! Everyone's gathered at Mario Stadium! If you wanna cause some more chaos we should do it there!" Iggy yelled, pointing from a high branch in the tree.

Roy punched the tree as he stood at its base. Iggy came tumbling down to the ground, and landed on a tree stump. Roy laughed as he pointed at his younger brother, who was in pain.

"I'm with Iggy. Let's go there! Follow me, guys!" Lemmy yelled, taking the lead.


End file.
